Wishing
by Baka Otaku-chan
Summary: All we depend on though for those things are luck. We don’t try to change things. We just wait, watch, and complain. What are we waiting for? I know it's a sucky summary, it's rated M for chapter 3...that's all...InuKag, maybe some MirSan
1. Chapter 1

7

**_Wishing_**

_**Chapter I**_

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it… (;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Singing (just in case they break into song)_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

We all wish for many different things… we wish for power, fame, wealth, girls, guys, or a combination of the above.

We wish for happiness or love.

We wish some people would just come to you, or leave you alone. We all wish for things.

This story is about a girl who got what she wished for the most…

Kagome was running down the street to her high school. She was running late for her first day of school.

Kagome was an 18 year-old third year at Shikon no Tama High school, or Shikon High for short. She had long, raven black hair that went down to right below her shoulders, matching her milky white skin. She also had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

Her mom hadn't woken her up on time this morning. And her mom hadn't bought her new batteries for her alarm clock.

Suffice to say, this morning sucked.

She wished she hadn't had to prepare her and her sister's stuff for the new semester yesterday. She could've had time to go get batteries for her clock, or at least asked her mom to get them. Then she wouldn't have woken up late.

'_I always seem to be wishing for something better…_' Kagome thought to herself. '_But nothing ever changes…_'

She looked at her wristwatch to see that she had about 2 minutes left before the bell would ring. And about 2 minutes later, Kagome ran into the room right as the bell rang.

"SAFE!" she shouted.

She then looked around the room to see all of her classmates. It was then she realized that her homeroom was next door.

She walked in a few moments later to the voice of her teacher.

"YOU'RE LATE!" he shouted.

"Yeah…I noticed…" she said apathetically. She didn't really care anymore. She knew as soon as she woke up this morning that this wouldn't be a good day. "I apologize for inconveniencing my class and school community." She stated her usual apology to the class-who truly did not care-and her teacher grunted his approval and gave her her new schedule.

She took her seat and promptly proceeded to stare out the window.

She loved her seat.

It was right next to the window. She stared at all sorts of things; the trees, the birds, and the grass. Even the old jungle gym caught her eye.

She was supposed to learn calculus right now, but she hated math.

Like she'd ever need it for anything.

She would be a writer.

She would write romance novels to shake the ages.

Or to just entertain.

She loved to write.

She just loved being able to control something…to be able to control whatever happened in their lives.

And plus…it was always nicer when deciding who loved who when she herself had never been in love.

Although, that was usually the thing she wished for the most, someone who was totally devoted to her and her alone, and would take her away from this place.

In fact, that was the only reason she took this class-she needed it for college.

And boy…she could not wait to leave and get out of her house.

She hated her dad.

Her _real_ dad died when she was young, and her mom remarried a few years ago, even though she didn't love him.

She wanted her kids to have a father…food and a home, since they were near bankrupt.

She never met her real dad, but there was no possible way that he could be worse than this guy.

After all, the only time they spent together was when he was insulting or abusing her, sometimes both at the same time.

"Well…"said Myouga-sensei in his usual monotone voice. "Today, it seems we have a new student."

Kagome suddenly was interested.

They never had new students.

She looked intently at the door, waiting for the new arrival.

"Please treat him nicely and with res…"

'_Yeah, yeah…we know…_' Kagome thought in her usual apathetic tone as she rolled her eyes and stared at her desk.

He gave this speech every time a new kid came.

He had said it enough for her to know it word for word.

"And now…" Kagome brought her head up slowly and looked back towards the door.

And the guy who walked in was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen.

"Please welcome," said Myouga-sensei in a monotone voice. "Takahashi InuYasha-san."

All we depend on though for those things is luck. We don't try to change things. We just wait, watch, and complain.

What are we waiting for?

**Translations**

**-sanMr. or Ms.**

**-senseiTeacher**

**Shikon no Tamaif you don't know what this is, what are you doing reading InuYasha fanfics! -.…raised eyebrow**

**18-year-old 3rd Yearin Japan, you go to middle school for 4 years, and high school for 3**

**Keiiti-Hello! I am Keiiti, your writer for this story, also known as Baka Otaku-chan. But my friends call me Keiiti! ACK! I think that this chapter wasn't good…but I wrote it during Journalism and my teacher kept coming up behind me and trying to read…I HATE it when people read my writing BEFORE I'm ready to show it to them…but you guys are safe! (.) please R&R…I need advice…I have a passage that I'm saving for the last chapter…but I don't know if I'll add more and make it a oneshot…I need your opinions…Anyways, here's you're A/N Cast! Kyou Souma-whom I LUB LUB LUB LUB **_LUB!-_

**Kyou-Yo.**

**Keiiti-And this is Kagome, she is the female lead in this story. (ACK! The spacing's acting all screwy! NO! ;.;)**

**Kagome-Hello.**

**Keiiti-And here's your male lead, InuYasha.**

**InuYasha-Feh.**

**Keiiti-Well…our first chappy has come and gone…a record length so far…5¾ pages! Are we all proud of our work?**

**Kagome-Hai! smiles**

**InuYasha-I had no lines! What the hell!**

**Keiiti-Well…it leaves a little suspense as to what will happen next, is all. You get a lot of lines in the next chappy. See? hands him script**

**InuYasha-reads Feh. It's good…to start with.**

**Keiiti-A little help please?**

**Kagome-Sit.**

**InuYasha-AHH!**

**Kagome-high-fives Keiiti**

**Keiiti-Sweet…wish I had that…**

**Kyou-I'm glad you don't…**

**Keiiti-KYOU-KUN! GLOMP**

**Kyou-poof**

**Keiiti-I am so sorry! cries**

**Kyou-Keiiti…sweat-drop**

**Keiiti-smiles brightly Now for the quote of the chappy! . My choice!**

**Kyou-What the hell!  
**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**There are 2 kinds of people in this world-People who love chocolate, and communists.**

**Keiiti-R&R! Please! ( . ) ( praying you'll R&R)**

**Kagome-Eh…heh…**

**InuYasha-Psycho…**

**Kyou-Damn it…where are all my clothes…? sees Keiiti, foaming at mouth with clothes in hand Come here, Keiiti…C'mon…Here…give me back my clothes and you'll Pulls out plushie get your plushie back!**

**Keiiti-stops foaming and drops clothes MOSH! GIMME MY MOOGLE! chases Kyou**

**Kagome-Here's a quote for ya-"Don't take Keiiti's Moogle plushie if you want to live."**

**InuYasha-Definitely…**

**Keiiti-Oki doki! Until next time! .**


	2. Chapter 2

12

**_Wishing_**

_**Chapter II**_

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it… (;.;)

I also-sadly-do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I, II, or III (LET THIS COMEOUT SOON!!! PLEASE!!! . ) or Pulse…I don't have the money…(;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song)_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

_Last Time on Wishing_

_He gave this speech every time a new kid came. He had said it enough for her to know it word for word. "And now…" Kagome brought her head up slowly and looked back towards the door._

_And the guy who walked in was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen._

"_Please welcome," said Mr. Myouga in a monotone voice. "Takahashi InuYasha-san."_

_And now…_

Kagome watched as he walked through the door.

"This is Takahashi InuYasha-san, your new classmate." Myouga-sensei said dully. "Now…let's find you a seat…there."

He pointed to the seat next to Kagome.

'_Of course…_' Kagome thought.

"Higurashi-san…could you raise your hand…?"

She half-raised her hand.

"There you are. Take a seat so we can continue." He turned back to the board to continue the lesson.

"Hey," InuYasha said as he sat down. "What's your name?"

"Myouga-sensei just told you, baka." Kagome said as she turned dully back to her window.

InuYasha sat there. "Yea…but he said just your last name."

"Higurashi Kagome…" Kagome turned to face him. "What does it matter anyways?"

"You're really pretty…"

"No."

"I haven't even asked yet!" he answered indignantly.

"Fine. Ask away." She just wanted him to shut up.

"Would you go to a movie with me on Sunday?"

Kagome was about to answer, when Myouga-sensei and his infamous timing sent them out into the hall for talking in his class.

"Thanks a lot…now this'll go on my permanent record…now I'll never get out of there…"

"What? It's not like they won't let you into college because of one sent out to the hall. You need, like, 50 thousand or something."

Kagome looked over at InuYasha, who was smiling.

Was he just trying to cheer her up?

"Nice try."

"What?"

"You just want me to go out with you."

"Well…yes, but…you seemed down, and for some reason I didn't want to see you sad."

"Too bad for you then."

"Why?"

"I'm always sad."

"What?"

"My life's shit."

"What makes you say that?"

"My step dad. My sister's the pretty one. I'm nothing. I'm the smart one, the brainy, but I'm not pretty. Must be why I've never had a boyfriend, or even a regular friend…"

"Now that's not true!!" Kagome turned to see a furious InuYasha. "You're beautiful! Just because you have brains doesn't make you ugly!!" InuYasha continued nervously. "I haven't known you for so long, so I'm not sure." He said jokingly. "And how can you not have any friends? No one's ever asked you out?"

"Not until today, no. And is it so weird for me to never have had a friend?"

"Very. How about I be your first boyfriend?"

"Why should I?" she turned, a blush creeping out onto her cheeks.

"Because."

"That's your answer?"

"Yup." He smiled.

'_Oh God…_' Kagome thought to herself. '_He looks so cute when he does that…_' "…Okay."

"Well, I'll have you know, I'm a persis-" InuYasha stopped once he had registered her answer in his head. "Okay as in yes?"

"Sure. I'll have to lie to my step dad, though…"

"Wait a second…" InuYasha placed a finger over her lips, causing her to blush slightly. "Why would you have to lie to your step dad? Sure, dads always hate their daughter's dates, but-"

"He only wants my sister to date. He hates me. If I even mentioned a date, I think I'd get my ass kick-" Kagome covered her mouth.

'_Why am I telling him everything? I've never told anyone this stuff, and here's a guy I've known for, like, a total of_ _ten minutes, and I almost tell him about dad abusing me! This is why I've never had friends or went on dates! I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me!_'

"Hmm?" Kagome gazed over at InuYasha and finally took the opportunity to look over his features-His long, silky silver hair, his well-built, muscular body, and the most gorgeous amber eyes.

Just looking at him gave her dirty thoughts.

She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of said thoughts.

"So…" She thought of a to avoid the topic of her step dad abusing her "…What's out in theaters right now?" Kagome stared down at her feet as to provide an escape from his penetrating gaze.

It didn't work.

"Well…that depends…"

But it did at least get them off the topic of child abuse.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you wanna make out with me in the movie or not!"

"Hentai!" she slapped him across the cheek. "I can change my mind at anytime, baka!!" she blushed as she turned her face away, so he wouldn't see.

"Are you blushing…?" he turned towards her, trying to get a better glimpse at her face, but to no avail.

"No! Of course not!!" she put on a scowl, trying to cool down her cheeks, and yeah…it didn't work.

Again.

'_Why is nothing working?! How can he make me blush with just a glance?! Arggghh!! This sucks!! And I can't believe I said yes…It just came out! I've never done anything like this before…_' She pondered the class's events when the bell rang and they back inside to get their things and headed to their next class.

"Hey…Kagome?"

"Nani?"

"Can I see your schedule?"

"What's the magic word?" she teased.

"I'll-kiss-you?"

Kagome blushed deeply. "That's three, baka!" she turned away.

"Okay…may I see you schedule, _please?_" InuYasha put emphasis the last word.

"Fine. One sec…" Kagome rustled through her messenger bag, finally finding her schedule after a few seconds, and handed it over to InuYasha.

He held out his next to hers and skimmed down them. "Sweet!!"

"Nani?" Kagome tried to peep over his shoulder, but he was too tall.

"We got all the same classes!" he smiled and place his arm over her shoulders as he handed her back her schedule.

"Nani?!" she snatched it back from him and scanned over it. "You're taking Latin? And Theatre?" Kagome looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you accusing me of lying? You'll break my heart!" he jokingly grabbed his chest and pretended like it hurt, making Kagome laugh.

"Doth my ears deceive me? Did I make Kagome laugh?" he pulled her closer, making her remember that fact that he had his arm around her.

She blushed.

Hard.

And guess what?

He noticed this time.

"Oooooo…" he teased. "I made Kago blush!!" his child-like smile brought more thoughts of '_So cute…_' into Kagome's head.

"Wait…" she had finally registered what he said when they walked into their second class-English. **(A/N Do they study English in Japan? Or is it called "Japanese?" I'm a baka…I have no idea…if you do, please tell!)** "Kago?" she asked annoyed as they headed into the back of the room to wait for their assigned seats. **(A/N-Do they do this at your school? I hate doing this…my legs always get tired waiting because they take so frickin' long!! . or at least Freak took forever, right? -.-)**

"Yup!" he smiled.

"Ah, no."

"What? Why?"

"If you want that date, call me Kagome, okay?"

"Fine…" InuYasha answered playfully.

She knew she would be hearing more of "Kago" in the near future.

"Why, hello, sister dearest…" The two turned their heads to see a girl their age walk over to them, and she looked a bit like Kagome, except sluttier. **(A/N HELL YEA, BITCH!!)**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome whispered to herself, but InuYasha still heard her.

"Hello! Do you know her?" InuYasha asked, trying to be polite. **(A/N There's a first, ne?)**

"Ah…yes…she is my step sister. The name's Kikyo…and who are you, handsome?" she walked up to InuYasha, and came up a little too close for comfort.

He pushed her away. "Okay…Personal bubble invasion!" **(A/N I always say this!)** he said, disgusted at the way she was throwing herself at him.

Kagome smiled at him, happy that he was pushing away Kikyo.

Kikyo's favorite pastime was taking guys away from Kagome.

Whenever a guy was even remotely interested in her, Kikyo sauntered up to him, and he forgot Kagome existed.

It was good to know that he liked her enough to ignore Kikyo.

However, said bitch **(A/N In case you haven't noticed…I hate Kikyo. Expect the bashings to come…Too many "A/N's" huh? Sorry! That's all for this chappie! Continue…)** was appalled.

No one ever said no to her.

_No one_.

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"Takahashi InuYasha. I'd like to say it was nice to meet you, but…it wasn't. Bye." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, making said girl practically jump out of his hands.

When InuYasha began to whimper, Kagome whispered, "I'll explain it later, okay?"

She pleaded with her eyes, melting his resolve.

He nodded his okay.

Kikyo stormed off. "He'll regret this…" she glared as she took her place against the wall as the teacher assigned their new seats. "But she'll regret it even more…"

Finally, the class ended with a reminder to get all the supplies for the lessons to begin the next day. On their way down the hall, InuYasha and Kagome talked about the movies they could see on Sunday.

"Well…I wanna see "'Pirates of Caribbean II'!!" Kagome pouted.

"I wanna see 'Pulse!'" InuYasha smiled, hoping to break down her resolve.

"I believe, since you asked, I get to pick the movie!" Kagome pleaded. "Please?"

"Oh no…not the 'Big-Eyed Look…'" InuYasha cried. "Anything but that!" his resolve was gone. "Fine…We'll go see your movie…"

Kagome smiled and jumped up, hugging InuYasha. "Oh! Thank you!" she kissed his cheek.

InuYasha stared at her as his hands went slowly up to where she had kissed him a rubbed it softly, making the girl who kissed him blush deeply, realizing what she had done.

InuYasha smiled, not helping the girl's blush.

"If I always agree, will we work our way over to the lips?" InuYasha bent over slightly, trying to reach her lips, but she successfully evaded him.

"Nice try, Inu-!" Kagome had bumped into something (or rather someone) as she was evading InuYasha, causing her to fall.

"Omigawd! Gomen!! Gomen nasai!! Here, let me help you up!!" the girl held out her hand and helped Kagome up. "Omigawd!! Gomen nasai!!"

"It's alright! If it's anyone's fault, it's his!" Kagome pointed to the right at InuYasha.

"Hey!!"

"It's no problem." Kagome smiled.

"Oh…okay, but still…gomen." she bowed.

Kagome bent over with her, trying to get a better look at her face. "You look familiar…I know you?"

"I don't think so…I'm Sango," Sango smiled and stuck out her hand, for a different reason this time.

"Kagome." She shook Sango's hand. "And this is InuYasha. He was trying to kiss me, so that's why we bumped into each other."

'_Guess I was just imagining it…_' Kagome shrugged it off. It really wasn't at the top of her priorities list right now.

"Men." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Seriously…" Kagome smiled.

Suddenly, InuYasha gave Kagome a bear hug, covering her almost completely so you could barely see her.

"Wha-What are you doing, InuYasha?!" Kagome blushed.

"HENTAI!" Sango held her hand up like she about to slap someone.

More specifically, the guy that had groped her.

Sango and the others turned to face a boy their age with his dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the top of his neck sporting a large, bright red handprint on his cheek. "Hey! What's the big idea?" he shouted indignantly.

"Are you stupid?!" Sango almost screamed. Oh yeah…she was pissed. "You felt me up! And you tried to feel up my friend!!"

Kagome stared in awe. "We're…friends…?"

"Well…yeah, I guess…" Sango answered. She hadn't really thought about it yet.

"And that's why you gave me a bear hug, ne?" Kagome faced InuYasha inside his embrace. "You saw him about to grope Sango, and hugged me to protect me, hai?" she smiled.

"Of course!! It's not like I was trying to cop a feel!" InuYasha answered as he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent like a thief.

'_Now I can't not go on that date…_' she kissed him on the cheek once again.

The pervert walked up to the new couple and looked over the girl. "Kags…? Is that you…?"

Kagome looked up. "I know you?"

"It's me! Miroku! Your favorite cousin!!" he smiled.

"Oh…my…GOD!! MIROKU!!" the girl jumped out of InuYasha's embrace and glomped Miroku.

"How have you been?! That last time I saw you was when you, Aunt, and Uncle moved to Kyoto! When did you get back?! Why didn't you call?!" she shook her cousin by the shoulders violently as she bombarded him with questions.

"GET-OFFA-MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Miroku shouted.

When Kagome had glomped her cousin, the hug had caused them to fall to the floor, leaving him pinned down by her. "Gomen nasai, Miroku…" Kagome got off him and helped him up.

"To answer your questions-in order-We got back about a month ago and we just got our phone line back about a week ago, and my mom won't get off it." He smiled.

"Are you dating anyone, or are you still being the pervert I know and love?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Ah, Kagome…I am in love with the same girl as last time we saw each other, but she has no idea…" he sighed.

"With the way you act, Miroku…how can she?" Kagome sweat-dropped.

Miroku smiled. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks!! Now…" he pulled his favorite "little" cousin into an embrace, making InuYasha mad with jealousy, and if it wasn't for Sango, he would've killed the pervert.

"Are you dating him, Kags?" he asked seriously.

"Our first date's Sunday. Doushite?" she asked.

"I have to talk to him…"

"Miroku!!" she grabbed his arm. "Please don't scare him off…he's the only guy who ignored Kikyo when she threw herself at him! He likes me enough that…he still wanted to go out with me once he met her!! Please…" she whispered.

"Fine…" Miroku smiled. "By the way…are you and her" he pointed to Sango. "Are you two friends?"

"Yea…" Kagome answered warily. Seeing the look in his eye, she added quickly "No."

"Awwww…" Miroku pouted. "But…I'm in love with _her_…"

"You're in love with Sango?!" Kagome jumped back from the shock. "Seriously?!"

It clicked in her mind. "THAT'S the Sango you've loved all these years?! That's why I recognized her?!"

"Of course!! I was really good in Kyoto!! You should've seen me!! I didn't grope any girl more than once! Sango is the only one I've done that to!! And I've done the same thing since I got here, too!! You should be proud!"

"Bet she feels special…" Kagome said sarcastically. "Have you told her at all?"

"…No…" Miroku gazed at the floor with a saddened look in his eyes.

"How about this," Kagome decided to strike a deal. "If she asks me to set her up with someone, you'll be her date, okay?"

Miroku nodded violently.

"But, you can't grope her on said date, or else I'll never set you up with anyone ever again. And if you guys start dating, you can't grope anyone else or cheat on her at all." Kagome was very stern on this part. "Can you do that? If not, there's no deal. And if you do cheat on her…I have a .45, a big yard, and no problem with going to prison…"

Miroku was a bit scared by this, but he managed to stutter out a "Deal." Feeling cocky, he decided to up the stakes. "Also…I promise, if I cheat on her, I'll never grope another woman ever again."

"This I gotta see." They shook hands.

"Guys, there's the warning bell!" Sango called before she began walking towards her next class.

"Hey! Sango!!" Kagome ran after her new friend. "What class are you headed to?"

Sango took another look at her schedule. "Uh…history. Why?"

"Us too!!" Kagome smiled. "C'mon! Let's go together!!" she hooked her am with Sango and talked the entire time, making InuYasha jealous that everyone was stealing his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"So…are you and that guy going out?" Sango glanced over at said guy before asking.

"Sort of…I guess…our first date's Sunday…we're gonna go see 'Pirates II!!'" She smiled.

"Lucky!! I wanna see that so bad!!" Sango pouted.

"Well…maybe we could double date? You get a date, and we'll go see it!! I would love you forever if you came with me!" Kagome leaned in closer to Sango. "It's my first date…" Kagome blushed as she brought her hands into a praying motion. "I'll need your brilliant advice!!"

"Fine…If you can get me a date!" Sango smiled.

"ARIGATO, SANGO-CHAN!!" Kagome glomped her now best friend. "And boy, have I got the perfect guy in mind for you!" she smiled.

As the girls talked in front of them, Miroku decided to talk to InuYasha.

"Hey." Miroku smiled.

"Hey." InuYasha looked at him quizzically. "You need something?"

"You're dating my cousin, ne? Or rather, you're first date's Sunday, hai?"

"Hai…"

"So…I'm just warning you right now. If she gets hurt or cries over you, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Miroku had a seriousness in his eyes that told InuYasha that he meant it.

And to be frank, it freaked the crap out of InuYasha.

"Hey…" he punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I was just kiddin'!" he smiled.

InuYasha didn't believe him for a second.

But all the same, Miroku went up to Sango to have another go at her butt, which resulted in a loud smack and a bright red handprint on his cheek.

**Translations**

**-changirls use to after their closest friend's names. Basically, it means they're best friends**

**Ne? something like "huh?"**

**ArigatoThank you**

**Nani?What?**

**Doushite?Why? (By the way…if I spelled this wrong, please tell!!)**

**Hentaipervert**

**Bakaidiot, stupid**

**HaiYes**

**Keiiti-Well…that's our chappy! And it was 11½ pages! …ok ok ok…9½ if you don't include this A/N, but a new record nonetheless!! And I got Mosh back! . goes over to see an almost dead Kyou on the ground…but he got his clothes back kisses him I still love you, Kyou-kun! I just had a…primal moment.**

**Kagome-Remember…do not ever ever take Keiiti's Moogle plushie. She will kill you.**

**InuYasha-She went easy on him.**

**Kagome-Meh. She loves him.**

**Keiiti-Oh!! Time for the quote!! Anyone got anything?**

**InuYasha-Nada.**

**Kyou-Eh…eh…eh…**

**Kagome-I got it!! Eh-hem…**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**Believe in yourself and you can do anything…except neurosurgery!**

**Keiiti-What's neurosurgery?**

**Kagome-Brain surgery.**

**InuYasha-Kyou might need some of that…picks up Kyou's hand and lets go Kyou's hand falls lifelessly to the floor**

**Keiiti-I'll get him something…I'll feed him some leeks! That'll hel-!!**

**Kyou-springs to life, good as new I don't need the leeks, Keiiti!! smiles nervously**

**Keiiti-Good! kisses him lightly Well…until next time!! Bye bye! . And PLEASE R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

15

**_Wishing_**

_**Chapter III**_

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it… (;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song)_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

_Last Time on Wishing_

"_Hey." InuYasha looked at him quizzically. "You need something?"_

"_You're dating my cousin, ne? Or rather, you're first date's Sunday, hai?"_

"_Hai…"_

"_So…I'm just warning you right now. If she gets hurt or cries over you, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Miroku had a seriousness in his eyes that told InuYasha that he meant it._

_And to be frank, it freaked the crap out of InuYasha._

"_Hey…" he punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I was just kiddin'!" he smiled. InuYasha didn't believe him for a second. But all the same, Miroku went up to Sango to have another go at her butt, which resulted in a loud smack and a bright red handprint on his cheek._

_And now…_

Finally, it was lunch.

"I can't believe we all have the same classes!" Kagome squealed.

All four of them sat in a circle on the grass out back and ate lunch. Kagome sat next to InuYasha, who sat next to Miroku, who-unfortunately-sat next to Sango, who sat next to her best friend. InuYasha had placed his arm around Kagome possessively, not that Kagome minded too much. Miroku tried the same thing with Sango, but she knew he would try and grope her, so she continually pushed him away.

"Hey! InuYasha! I need to talk to you…alone" Kagome stood up and taken him by the hand to behind a random tree a bit away from their now suspicious friends.

"You wanna make out now?" he asked seductively. He pushed her against the tree and began to kiss her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

"No, InuYasha…" she moaned in pleasure as she pushed him away (which took every ounce of her resolve), making him pout.

"Listen…I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Ne?"

"I want Sango and Miroku to start dating."

"Nani!"

"He likes her, and I can tell she likes him."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"It's a girl thing. We can always tell who likes who."

"How the hell-?"

"You do not question our powers." She smiled.

"Okay…what do you want to do, then?"

"Take them with us on Sunday?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I want your first date to be just us…please…?" he never said please. Like she could say no to him when he did.

"Fine…but second date, deal?" Kagome tried one last time.

"Whatever you say." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

When he pulled away, they looked each other in the eye. InuYasha leaned down to Kagome as they closed their eyes slowly.

Their lips were about to touch when-

"KAGOME-CHAN! COME HELP ME KILL YOUR COUSIN!" The couple came out from behind the tree to see Sango choking Miroku. Kagome and InuYasha promptly began laughing.

"And you want these two to get together?" he whispered.

"Can't you see the chemistry?" she laughed.

"C'mon! I'll walk you home!" InuYasha's arms had snaked around Kagome's waist while his head had found itself in the crook of her neck.

"InuYasha…c'mon…we're going out on Sunday…"

"I can't wait 3 whole days…" he whined.

"I have to walk home alone, otherwise either he or Kikyo might see us together…Thank God they don't know that we're going out on Sunday…I think I'd get my ass kicked" she chuckled lightly, no feeling really in it.

InuYasha noticed.

"Look…if you ever need anything…you can tell me, okay?" he whispered.

Kagome gazed over at her InuYasha. "Seriously…?" she asked quietly.

"Of course…" he kissed her neck lightly.

"Then I need to talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Kagome suddenly found her feet really interesting.

"What's wrong…?" he looked into her eyes with genuine concern, something she hadn't seen since her mom remarried.

She turned in his embrace and kissed him on the lips this time, catching InuYasha off-guard, but he quickly eased into the kiss.

After he was sure she was comfortable, he lightly licked her bottom lip to ask for entry.

She gladly complied.

Their tongues battled for dominance, InuYasha winning in the end.

They pulled away for air after what felt like hours.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you…you don't know how much you're helping me already…" she whispered.

"I'll call you tonight, okay? Write down your cell…" she smiled as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and handed them to him.

He still stood there, dumb-founded that he had kissed Kagome. He snapped out of it as he wrote down what she asked for. He kissed her cheek. "That was your first kiss, right?" he asked quietly, cupping her chin.

She blushed. "Maybe. Why?" she asked cockily.

"I just couldn't tell, is all. Can't I call at, like," he looked at his watch. "3:45?"

She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "It's 3:30, InuYasha…" she sweat-dropped.

"Well…I miss you already, and I'm just thinking about you leaving." He pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"Please…? Don't call me…I'll call you, okay? If he finds out that I have someone calling me on my cell-a boy, no less-well…"

A flash of fear mixed with sadness went through her eyes, not unnoticed by InuYasha. "I'll call. I promise. But please…" she held his hands in hers. "If something comes up and I can't call…please…don't call me…you promise?" she pleaded.

InuYasha couldn't say no now.

He was still worried about her.

He would follow her home.

He had to make sure she was okay.

Kagome had left after a few minutes of "Promise?" and "One last kiss" (there were about 5 of those), and was now presently gazing at her feet, thinking of InuYasha, and her first kiss…ever.

She touched her lips lightly with her fingers. She could still feel his kiss upon her lips. She smiled. "God…" she whispered. "What did I do to deserve this…?"

"You little bitch…" Before Kagome could register the new voice behind her, she was shoved down onto the pavement, skinning her knee.

Kagome hissed in pain.

"Whatever did you trip on, sister dearest?" Kikyo spat out sarcastically.

"I tripped because the pain in my ears was too much. Just hearing your voice made them bleed."

"Don't get all cocky just because Inu-kun doesn't want me yet. Just wait." She kicked her sister while she was still down. "Get your lazy ass up. You have to do my homework. We've got math tonight-your favorite. I expect an A, got it?" Kikyo stepped over her step sister and began walking in the direction to their house.

Kagome-by some unknown force-picked herself up and began to follow her step sister.

InuYasha sat behind some bushes-appalled at what had just happened. _'What…the hell! That bitch! How long has this been going on! Wh…Why…didn't she say anything about it…? She didn't tell _me…' that last thought hurt him the most.

He followed her all the way home through the bushes, determined to face Kagome about her familial problems.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination, and InuYasha gasped.

'_She's a miko! Crap! She might found out about…_' InuYasha shook his head violently. '_We'll worry about that later! Right now, I have to find out what else is wrong with Kagome and her family!_' InuYasha followed with a new determination found in his eyes.

Kikyo bounded up the steps while Kagome trudged slowly…on purpose, no doubt.

"Hurry up, bitch! God, you're so slow!" Kikyo shouted behind.

Kagome snapped out of La-La Land. "Coming, Kikyo!" she shouted.

Once the sisters were out of sight, InuYasha bounded up the stairs. Once he saw that they had gone into the house, he glanced around for a place to hide. He saw a large tree to his left.

Before he knew it, some unseen and unknown force had pulled him towards the tree.

He climbed up it quickly, not wanting to be found. He settled himself against the tree as he sat against the trunk, hidden, waiting for the opportune moment.

Meanwhile…inside…

"Where have you been! You made my darling daughter late!"Akito slapped his step daughter.

"You bitch!"

Again.

"Go up to your room! Do your sister's homework, now!" Adding a kick to her hurt knee to the list, making Kagome flinch in pain.

"What about mine, father?" Kagome asked humbly. "May I do it after I do sister's?"

"Check with Kikyo later. She'll decide." Akito went into the kitchen as he shouted back. "Make sure your brother does his homework too, or else no dinner for you!"

Akito had undoubtedly gone into the kitchen to force her mother to have sex with him, as "that is the only thing a woman is good for."

His own words.

Kagome got her sister's work from her, took her own, and limped upstairs.

Once she was gone, Kikyo ran into the kitchen and saw that her step mother was cooking. She walked into the living room where her father was watching T.V.

"Daddy…?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, princess?" it was creepy to hear him say something sweetly.

"It's about Kagome…you see…there's a new kid at our school named InuYasha…"

As luck would have it, the window in Kagome's room had a perfect view of where InuYasha sat.

He had in fact heard everything, and was shocked and appalled.

How dare they treat his Kagome like that!

Wait…HIS Kagome…? Since when was she his?… InuYasha pondered this for a second before snapping back to reality.

He saw the door open and Kagome enter. He could swear her eyes were watery.

InuYasha crawled stealthily to the window and knocked quietly.

Kagome jumped about 10 feet into the air before looking through her window to find him. "Omigawd…how long have you been out there…?"

"Let me in." he answered sternly, making Kagome want to obey. She opened the window, where he jumped from the branch into the girl's room.

Kagome tried to act cool. "Whatcha need?"

"I heard everything."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talk-"

"Nice try. I followed you home, baka."

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to put it past him.

She sighed. "Okay…so you know…that makes you the…" she thought in her head. "First person to ever find out."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked quietly.

"Since…" Kagome stopped a second to count. "Two…no, three years ago. Why?"

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because…they'd take me and Souta away from Mom…and I don't want her to be alone with him…" she smiled. "It's okay. He doesn't hit as hard as he used to. Now that he saw our last grades, he spends less time hitting me and more time making me do Kikyo's homework. I like it more this way anyways…"

"Why didn't you tell me…?" he whispered angrily.

"I was gonna tell you tomorrow."

InuYasha stared at her.

How could she be so calm about her being abused!

Or…worse…

"Has he ever tried to…ya know…?"

Kagome blushed. "No! God, no! I'm ok…" she stood up and walked over to InuYasha, and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I promise, okay? I promise that from now on, I'll tell you everything. And you tell me everything…" she whispered as she pulled him into a tight embrace. His arms snaked around her waist as he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that for a bit before there was a loud knocking sound on the door. "Bitch! Open up! Now!"

"Omigawd! Get outside, now! Wait on the branch for me!" she shoved him out the window onto the branch.

Before InuYasha left, he whispered "If it gets too bad, I'm coming in, okay? Just shout my name, and I'll be right there. I promise!" he jumped. "Leave the window open, okay?"

"Okay! Go!" she ran over to the door. "Yes, Father?"

"Open this goddamn door, bitch." He answered.

"Yes, Father." She opened the door and let him in. He walked around the room a bit, inspecting the place. "Why is the window open?"

"It…it was a little stuffy when I got up here. I opened it for some air.

He grunted his understanding as he closed it. He continued. "Nice…neat…tidy…"

"Thank you, Father."

"For now."

"What are you talk-?" she was cut off by his lips on hers. He began undressing her, throwing off her shirt, then skirt, until she was left in her underwear, all while never breaking the kiss for more than 2 seconds.

He took off his shirt before Kagome pushed him away. "What are you doing!" she had never been so scared before in her entire life.

"Your mother is too busy making my dinner to have sex with me, and I was so horny, I figured you were the only other person I could fuck. I can't have sex with my daughter, or your brother, so I eventually came to you. Plus…there's your boyfriend…"

Kagome gasped. "Wha-What are you talking about…?" she asked shakily, trying to act cool.

"My darling daughter told me of a Takahashi InuYasha…no doubt the son of the famous Takahashi InuTaisho and Izayoi, hai? Too bad you'll have been raped by the time of your next date…"

He smiled seductively, leaving Kagome horrified. "Plus…because of all the times you never get fed, you've gotten skinny, while for some reason…your breasts get bigger. You a C now? I rifled through your drawer once…ohhh…"

Just talking about looking at and feeling all her underwear made him hornier, making his erection grow bigger against her stomach.

Kagome tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her. "Stop that…you only makes me want to fuck you more…c'mon now…let's see those breasts…" he undid the clasp on her bra while she continued to struggle.

He tied her hands to one of the bed posts with his belt so she couldn't get away or push him off anymore, taking off his own pants, leaving him in his boxers.

He looked over her body like a hound dog. "God…I love how no guy other than me will ever be able to see this again…I wonder what InuYasha will do when he finds out his Kagome has been raped…I love stealing taken women…" he continued trying to undress her while she fought against him.

"No! This isn't right! I'm not in love with you! Please! You're not InuYasha!" she screamed. "INUYASHA!"

That was his cue.

The window was no more as InuYasha broke through it to find a nearly naked Kagome and her nearly-naked step father hovering over her.

InuYasha's blood boiled at seeing HIS Kagome almost getting raped. "GET-THE-FUCK-AWAY-FROM-HER!" he shouted as he jumped Akito, leaving Kagome on the bed.

After a few seconds of rolling, InuYasha had pinned the man on his back and punching him repeatedly in the face about 7 times.

Akito had been knocked unconscious on punch 1.

"InuYasha! Stop it! He's out!" she shouted. InuYasha looked up at the near-naked form of Kagome on the bed.

"Please… grab my clothes and untie me…please?" she pleaded quietly.

InuYasha did what he was told.

Once she had been untied, he gave her a light blue skirt that went down to just below her knees and a short-sleeved light pink t-shirt making her blush slightly through her bright-red puffy eyes, all while making sure he didn't see anything. "Put them on…quickly." He whispered.

She did.

As soon as she was dressed, he kneeled down as she got on his back, like he was going to give her a piggy back ride.

And he was. To somewhere safe.

He jumped out the window and began running. To where, she had no idea.

Finally, she asked.

InuYasha didn't answer for a second.

He probably didn't know where they were going either.

Finally, he settled on a place.

"We're going to my house."

**Translations**

**NaniWhat?**

**-changirl-best friends, boys don't really use it. Can also use it to refer to something small and cute, like a little boy**

**MikoShinto Priestess**

**Bakaidiot, stupid**

**Keiiti-I know that sounds so clichéd, but I had to put it. And we made a new record this chappy! 11½ or 10 ¼! 11 if you count this, 10 if not! **

**Kagome-I WAS ALMOST RAPED!**

**Keiiti-But your knight in shining armor saved you.**

**Kagome-That is true…**

**InuYasha-Do I get a kiss? smiles sweetly**

**Kagome-kisses him passionately**

**InuYasha-I pant love pant you…**

**Kagome-What's not to love?**

**InuYasha-Your jii-chan?**

**Kagome-sweat-drops**

**InuYasha-Your brother?**

**Kagome-Okay, I get it!**

**InuYasha-I like your mom, though…she makes me ramen…**

**Kagome-face plant**

**Keiiti-Okay…uh…whose turn is it for the quote if the chappie? One of the guys, right?**

**Kyou-Yea! My turn!**

**Keiiti-Okayyyy…I say Inu's cause he rescued Kagome from Akito!**

**Kagome-I second it!**

**Keiiti-Two against one.**

**Kagome-Your turn InuYasha! .**

**InuYasha-Hell yea!**

**Keiiti-I'm sorry Kyou-kun…kisses him on the cheek**

**Kyou-blush It's okay…**

**Keiiti-. Take it away, Inu!**

**InuYasha-I got one!**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**Never argue with someone without walking a mile in their shoes. That way, when you do argue, you're a mile away and you have their shoes.**

**Keiiti-Nice.**

**Kagome-That's so you, InuYasha…**

**Kyou-Yup…I agree, though…**

**InuYasha-.**

**Keiiti-Anyways, please R&R! How can you say no to that face?**

**o**

**(x.x)**

** ( ) **

**/ \**

…**okay…it's supposed to be a moogle, but…yea…I'll shut up now…but please R&R anyways…And Sesshy's gonna be in the next chappy! .**

**InuYasha-Nani! OO**

**Keiiti-You can't have an IY ficcie without at a little Sesshomaru! . Plus he's not trying to kill you in this ficcie.**

**And before I forget, thanks so much to ****Crybabyanime13**** for being my first reviewer! I lub u! glomp**


	4. Chapter 4

14

**_Wishing_**

_**Chapter IV**_

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it… (;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song…you never know with me…-.-')_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

_Last Time on Wishing_

_As soon as she was dressed, he kneeled down as she got on his back, like he was going to piggy back ride._

_And he was. To somewhere safe._

_He jumped out the window and began running. To where, she had no idea. Finally, she asked._

_InuYasha didn't answer for a second._

_He probably didn't know where they were going either._

_Finally, he settled on a place._

"_We're going to my house."_

_And now…_

After they had been running for what felt like hours, Kagome found her and InuYasha at this huge mansion. She managed to croak out a "You…live…HERE?"

He nodded as he let her down.

"Take my hand." He took her hand as they walked over to the front door.

He knocked with his free hand. "HELLO! FLUFFY! ARE YOU THERE!" he shouted for someone to answer the door.

And someone did.

They heard someone running towards the door after he shouted the word "Fluffy." Kagome wondered who the hell "Fluffy" was until he answered the door.

He was a tall, handsome, kind of pissed off man with long, flowing silver white hair and amber eyes, like InuYasha's, though the latter's were a bit softer. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, a tattoo she figured.

InuYasha shoved his way past him, not that he got very far, because as soon as he past him, Fluffy grabbed his shirt collar, choking him when he walked away, making him fall down.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!" Kagome kneeled down to check on him.

"The hell, Fluffy!" InuYasha stood up, taking Kagome's hand in his again.

"I want an explanation, is all, little brother." He looked over at the girl kneeling beside InuYasha. "And an introduction. How rude of you."

InuYasha mumbled something about older brothers before beginning the introductions. "Kagome, this is my older brother, Fluffy-"

"My name" he interrupted. "is Sesshomaru." He was obviously not amused.

"Fluffy is a college sophomore, just 2 years ahead of us. He is currently not dating anyone, but he is in love with a special girl…" InuYasha teased.

Sesshomaru blushed along with his scowl.

Oh yeah…he was in love.

"Kagome was about to be raped by her step father, so I barged in, beat the crap out of him, and brought her here. Is it okay if she stays with us awhile? Thanks!" He explained quickly and was gone long before Sesshomaru could answer.

InuYasha dragged her behind him, finally bringing them to a room. "This is where you'll be staying!" InuYasha smiled. "Go on…check it out!" he pushed her lightly into the room, where she began gawking over it.

"I'm gonna be staying…here!" Kagome was stunned.

The bed had red sheet and a red bedspread. It looked like one of those old Victorian beds, with the poster and bed posts.

Next to the bed sat a large book shelf, filled to the brim with manga. **(A/N drool)**

The walls were painted red, with movie and music posters pasted all over them.

On the other side of the room was a plasma TV set with surround sound audio and all the video game consoles she could think of.

She went a bit further in and found every DVD imaginable. **(A/N My dream room…if you add Kyou! .)**

"Like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you so much!" she of course glomped him.

InuYasha squeezed tightly. "And guess what?"

"What?" she asked lovingly.

"Guess."

"Aw…" Kagome pouted. "I'm no good at guessing…"

InuYasha took one look at her and his resolve diminished. "Okay, fine, I'll tell ya…" he raised his hands in defeat.

"Yatta!" she smiled.

"This room you're staying in?"

"Hai?"

"It's my room!" he smiled.

"NANI!" Kagome jumped off InuYasha. "We-We can't stay in the same room! It's improper…and…and…" Truth be told, she wanted to stay with him, but…she was afraid he would try and rape her…like her step father.

InuYasha somehow understood as he took her into a tight embrace. "It's okay…" he whispered as she cried softly. "It's alright…I promise I'll protect you…"

Kagome gazed up at him with those bright blue eyes. "Just…" she whispered and buried her head in her chest. "Just hold me a bit longer…please…" she sniffled.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the sobs stopped. InuYasha pushed her away a bit so that he could see her face.

She had cried herself to sleep.

He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, and in turn the covers over her. He gazed at her sleeping form, and marveled at its beauty.

She was gorgeous, both when she was asleep and awake. She looked so peaceful, even though everything that had happened had happened. **(A/N Whoo…a lot of repeating, ne? CHALLENGE-Say it 5 times fast.)**

It was then and there that he promised her and himself that he would do anything and everything to protect her.

InuYasha closed the door quietly behind him, making his way downstairs to see his brother.

Said brother was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich, watching something on TV.

"Hey, Fluffy!" InuYasha waved slightly.

"Stop calling me Fluffy!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Whatever, Fluffy…"

"Stop it!"

"Fine…"

"Now…" Sesshomaru placed his sandwich on his plate and turned off the TV with the remote that lay next to his hand. "Why is she staying here? I heard an 'almost raped, step father' and of course your colorful 'beat the crap outta him.' What happened?" Sesshomaru had led them over to the dining table and sat down, where InuYasha told his story…

About 15-maybe 20-minutes later, Sesshomaru stared at him. "I knew I hated step fathers for a reason. They bring unwanted siblings in, they try and be your friend, and when that doesn't work, they rape the daughter."

He followed his younger brother's gaze upstairs.

"Let me guess…you want her to stay in your room…with you…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Did you ever think that she might want to be alone tonight?"

"Yeah…but…I think it'll be scarier if I'm not with her…" InuYasha answered. "I mean…think about it…the darkness surrounding her…no one to tell her that she's safe…the fear of being jumped enhanced by her temporary blindness…I think having me there will help…"

"Just…sleep on the floor, hentai." Sesshomaru relented. "If one of you can give me the address, I'll go by and pick up her things, okay?" he continued dully.

InuYasha snapped back into reality. "That reminds me…eh…heh…" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "She's a…miko…she lives at the Higurashi Shrine…" he smiled.

"Okay…she know what we are yet?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"I don't think so…I think she been a little preoccupied, Fluffy."

"Sesshomaru. And you might want to tell her soon. Don't want her finding out something that important by mistake, now do you?"

"Yeah…I don't…" he sighed as they sat there in a comfortable yet awkward silence for what felt like hours.

Finally, InuYasha spoke up. "Well, Fluffy-"

"Sesshomaru."

"It's getting late," Sesshomaru glanced up at the clock above InuYasha's head. It read 11:30.

Those last few hours had gone by in a haze.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Night." InuYasha got up and made his way upstairs as his brother answered "Good night."

InuYasha opened the door slowly. Kagome was still asleep. InuYasha went over to his closet, after coming in and closing the door behind him, and grabbed an extra comforter, blanket, and pillow. He laid the comforter by the bed and dropped the pillow on that.

He lay down on the comforter and pulled the blanket over him. '_Best I could do without getting a futon in here…_' Finally InuYasha settled in and fell asleep.

Kagome awoke with a start. She glanced around the room, nothing seeming to be familiar.

She suddenly remembered the night's events and why she was where she was-in InuYasha's room.

She began whimpering softly. "InuYasha…" she cried out quietly.

"Kagome…? Are you okay…?"

Kagome jumped, startled to see InuYasha had suddenly appeared on the bed.

"Wha-What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"It's around 3…"

"Wh…Where were you…?' she whispered.

"I was right here…" he pointed to his temporary bed. Kagome leaned over the side and saw what he was sleeping on.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here…" she began throwing off the covers. "I'll sleep down there, you can have your bed back."

"No." he grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him. "You are going to stay right here. I will stay down there. And Fluffy will go get your things in the morning from your house. Everything is going to be okay…" he kissed her forehead softly.

He climbed down from the bed, still holding one of her hands, and kissed it. "I'll be here all night, okay?"

"Why are you doing this…?"

"Ne?"

"Why are you letting me stay with you…?" she began crying again. "How are you making my heart go beat faster with just a glance? How can you make me want to kiss you…when we haven't even known each other a full day?"

InuYasha pulled her into a passionate kiss, making sure not to scare her.

Kagome sat stiff there for a second before melting into the kiss.

After a few seconds, InuYasha licked her bottom lip, making her open her mouth, allowing him to explore her entire mouth.

InuYasha's instincts then took over, throwing caution to the wind. His hand moved from the small of her back upwards towards her breasts. His hand touched her right one lightly, then squeezed.

Kagome broke the kiss and slapped him, pushing him off the bed. "Itai! What the hell!" InuYasha yelled quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Kagome sat on the bed, covering her breasts with her arms, crying softly. "Hentai…!"

InuYasha jumped back up on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have groped you…I just…I…felt like…" InuYasha pulled away. "Agh! I'm such a baka! I'm so sorry…"

InuYasha was about to get off the bed for the 4th time that night when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Please…" she pleaded quietly. "Can…Can you stay up here…on the bed…with me?" Kagome blushed deeply, thanking the darkness for it's cover.

InuYasha smirked at her odd request. "Now, now…" he chastised. "We've only known each other for a day, and you were almost raped today, I really don't think that we should have se-"

Kagome slapped him lightly, so it wouldn't hurt…too much. "Hentai."

"Kidding! I was just kidding, I swear!" he smiled. "I'll just…" InuYasha pushed her down onto her side, facing away from him. He himself got down behind her and spooned her petite frame, finally pulling the covers over the both of them. "…hold you like this, okay?" he kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent.

Kagome nodded her approval and snuggled up next to him.

As they nodded off to sleep, InuYasha snuggled his head into the crook of her neck and kissed it lightly.

"Hmmm…" Kagome smiled drowsily. "I love you, InuYasha…"

InuYasha was wide awake now.

**Translations**

**YattaI did it**

**Haiyes**

**Naniwhat**

**Hentaipervert**

**MikoShinto priestess**

**Ne?huh?**

**Itaiow!**

**Keiiti-Yes…she said it! .**

**Kagome-blush**

**InuYasha-But then again…how can you not? smiles**

**Kagome-Sit.**

**InuYasha-faceplant**

**Keiiti-I liked this chappy! But it was only about 7 pages…or about 10 if you count the A/N…**

**Miroku-When is there gonna be stuff with me and my darling Sango!**

**Sango-FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, I AM NOT YOUR DARLING SANGO!**

**Miroku-cowers in fear behind Keiiti**

**Keiiti-(-.-')**

**Kagome-(-.-')**

**InuYasha-(-.-')**

**Kyou-(-.-')**

**InuYasha-Woah! Dude, where did you come from?**

**Kyou-There. points to open back door**

**Kagome-Wait a minute…wasn't InuYasha supposed to lock…it…glare**

**InuYasha-Eh…heh…I love you?**

**Kagome-Sit.**

**InuYasha-face-plant**

**Kagome-But thank you! .**

**Keiiti-Okay…now…IT'S TIME FOR THE QUOTE OF THE CHAPPY-KYOU EDITION! . Take it away, Kyou-kun! .**

**Kyou-Finally!**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**(_Nicky_, Rod (always talking))**

**(Talking)**

**Ahh…An afternoon alone with my favorite book "Broadway Musicals of the 1940's." No roommate to bother me…how can it get any better than this?**

_**(door opens)Oh hi, Rod!**_

**Hi Nicky…**

**_Hey, Rod, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me…_**

**That's very interesting…**

**_Mmm-hmm! And he was being REAL friendly. I think he was coming onto me. I think he might've thought I…was _gay**

**So why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. Whatcha have for lunch today?**

**_Okay, but there no reason to get all defensive about it-!_**

**I'm not getting defensive about it!**

**_Oh, well I didn't mean anything by it! I just thought it's something we should be able to talk about…_**

**Well, I don't want to talk about it. This conversation is over.**

**_Yeah, but Rod-_**

**Over!**

_**Okay…but just so you know…**_

_**(Singing)**_

_**If you were gay**_

_**That'd be okay**_

_**I mean, cause hey**_

_**I'd like you anyway**_

_**And cause you see**_

_**If it were me**_

_**I would feel free to say**_

_**That I was gay**_

_**But I'm not gay**_

**This is stupid…(Nicky look at him disbelievingly) What?**

_**If you were queer**_

**Ugh…Nicky…**

_**I'd still be here**_

**Nicky, I'm trying to read this book-!**

_**Year after year**_

**Nicky!**

**_Because you're dear to me_**

**Ahh!**

_**And I know that you**_

**What?**

_**Would accept me too**_

**I would?**

_**If I told you today**_

"_**Hey! Guess what? I'm gay!"**_

_**But I'm not gay**_

**_I'm happy just being with you_**

**This is getting annoying…!**

_**So what should it matter to me**_

_**What you do in bed with guys?**_

**Nicky, that is wrong!**

**_No, it's not!_**

_**If you were gay**_

**(-.-')**

**_I'd shout "Hurray!"_**

**_And here I'd stay!_**

**I am NOT listening!**

**_But I wouldn't get in your way_**

**AH!**

_**And you can count on me**_

_**To always be**_

_**Beside you everyday**_

_**To tell you it's okay**_

_**You were just born that way**_

_**And as they say it's in your DNA**_

_**You're gay!**_

**I am not gay!**

_**Well, if you were gay!**_

**Ugh!**

**Keiiti-Uhh…Kyou?**

**Kyou-Hai?**

**Keiiti-That's a song by Avenue Q-WHICH WE DO NOT OWN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!-that I've had stuck in my head for the last few weeks…not a quote…(-.-')**

**Kyou-Oh…well…I guess I'll have to do something else next time, ne? . I just remembered you singing it on Saturday at your friend's party…**

**InuYasha-More like shouting it…**

**Keiiti-Yea…I was punchy…(.) it's been stuck in my head since I saw it in that skit at the AX O6 Masquerade, actually…I found it on Youtube, too! . ACK! I HAVETA CHANGE THE WEEKLY VIDS ON MY BOARDS! runs off-screen runs back feel free to join! Gotta plug the site when I can! .**

**http/ourhotguys. making fun of the name…me and Mrs. Kakashi-Chang made it…we had free time in Journalism, so we went to and clicked on sign up…and we couldn't think of a name…and I was bored, so I was joking around…and she put it down…(.)…**

**Kagome-…(-.-')**

**InuYasha-Bakas…(-.-')**

**Kyou-(-.-')**

**Keiiti-Until next time…please R&R!**


	5. Sorry Not a Chappy!

**A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry to all the folks who were excited about a new chapter, but I have one reviewer-who I lub!! You are forever my favorite reviewer, Crybabyanime13!!!-and please please please PLEASE!! Please tell your friends about this!! I would love to have fans! And SESS needs to start reading this!! . I made you all "AN Ode to Meh Buddies" ( please watch! I had so much fun making this, and I'm working on the sequel!!) and you can't read this? –tear-

Oh well…I'll put a new chapter up next Wednesday night around….5…45 maybe 6 anyways, but after that, I need a certain number of reviews, deal?

And also, if you find any good BoothxBrennan youtubes, PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME!! I've become way too obsessed from my own good lately…-sweat drop-

Sweet!!

Thanks!! –grin stupidly-


	6. Chapter 5

18

**_Wishing_**

**_Chapter V_**

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it… (;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song…you never know with me…-.-')_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

_Last Time on Wishing_

"_Kidding! I was just kidding, I swear!" he smiled. "I'll just…" InuYasha pushed her down onto her side, facing away from him. He himself got down behind her and spooned her petite frame, finally pulling the covers over the both of them. "…hold you like this, okay?" he kissed her head, inhaling her scent._

_Kagome nodded her approval and snuggled up next to him._

_As they nodded off to sleep, InuYasha snuggled his head into the crook of her neck and kissed it lightly._

"_Hmmm…" Kagome smiled drowsily. "I love you, InuYasha…"_

_InuYasha was wide awake now._

_And now…_

InuYasha couldn't believe it. She must've been kidding. How could she…_love_ him after only a day…? He shook her gently. "Kagome…?" he asked quietly.

She had long gone off into Dreamland.

InuYasha got up quietly and went to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror.

He felt…happy…elated even at her half-confession.

"All she said was three little words and now…my heart skipped a beat…" his gaze had moved down to his chest, where his hand touched where his heart was. "I…I love her back…" he smiled.

He had never felt happier than when he was with his Kagome.

Yes…

**_HIS_** Kagome…

He liked the sound of that.

Kagome had nestled into the warmth that covered over most of her body.

She had mumbled something…her brow furrowed as she tried to remember what it…was…

Kagome shot up in the bed, remembering what she had said. "I…I told him I loved him…Oh my God…I've never told anyone that…" Kagome blushed.

She really felt that way…but did he hear…?

She glanced behind her, where he had laid, the only way of knowing people had been there because of the fading warmth. She glanced around. "Inu…InuYasha…? InuYasha!" she asked more and more urgently.

She was scared again as the newly formed tears began to fall.

She was doing it a lot today.

InuYasha was in a state of complete happiness when he heard quiet sobs coming from his room.

He ran out to see another crying Kagome.

He ran to her and hugged her close. "Kagome…are you okay…?" he whispered, scared beyond reason.

Kagome felt relief wash over her. Her InuYasha had been there…and he had been worried. She wiped her tears away with her wrist and turned in the embrace facing him.

"I'm fine! But I'd be better if you hadn't left! Ya scared me! You wouldn't at least answer me?" she pouted. "I'm cold! I missed you!" she pulled him closer to her.

"Do you…Do you…?"

"Hmm…?" she asked smiling.

"Do you remember what you said before I…I left…?" he blushed.

Kagome herself blushed slightly. "W-Why?"

"Oh…nothing, I guess…" InuYasha turned away.

"Hey…" She cupped the cheek farthest from her and pulled him to face her. "Of course I remember…" she smiled as she began to stroke his cheek. "How could I not?"

InuYasha blushed harder. "Well…you WERE half-asleep!" he teased. He became serious once more as he leaned down to kiss her.

She let their lips get only about an inch away before she put her fingers on his. "Say it first…" she whispered.

"Aw…can't I just kiss you?" he whined playfully.

"No…c'mon…say it…" she smiled.

"You first."

"Already did."

"Doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Did you realize you had said it?"

"Of course!"

"You realized AFTER you said it, hai?"

"So?"

"So…" InuYasha smiled. "It doesn't count."

"Yes it does!"

"Nope!" he answered playfully.

"Fine then!" Kagome retaliated. "No more kissing until you say it."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Kagome…" he took his hands into hers, causing her to blush deeply.

He had a seriousness in his eyes she had never seen before.

"I am in love with you. And while I know we've only known each other a day, I have fallen hard…and _fast_…I think you had me at…what was it now…? 'Myouga-sensei just told you, baka'?" he laughed quietly, increasing the girl's blush. "It's not as romantic as 'You had me at hello,' ne?" InuYasha regained his seriousness. "So…I think I know how you feel…but…can I hear you say it when you're _fully_ awake…?"

Kagome blushed.

Her turn.

"InuYasha…I…I love you…I…I always will…how can I not? And you're right…it's much more romantic to say 'you had me at hello', but-"

InuYasha cut her off with his lips crashing down on hers, bringing them both a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth without permission. The kiss was long and passionate, filled to the brim with their love.

When they pulled away, they locked eyes. "InuYasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah…?"

"Can we go to the movies after school tomorrow instead of Sunday? Then we can all go on Sunday and do something, okay?"

InuYasha blinked at her. "Are you still trying to get them together?"

"You promised!" she pouted. "And besides…I can't wait 2 days for our first date!"

InuYasha pulled her close. "You got it…but we have school tomorrow…so…can we please get some sleep?" he pleaded.

"Sure, InuYasha…" she kissed him lightly on the lips as they resumed their original position and fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning, the new couple awoke to the smell of breakfast.

Kagome left the room as InuYasha got into his school uniform.

"Aw crap…" Kagome swore. "All my uniforms are at my house…" Kagome shuddered at the thought of going back there.

InuYasha had just come out at her shudder. He gave her a bear hug and asked what was wrong.

"Oh…Ohayo InuYasha!" she smiled. "It's nothing, just all my uniforms are at…home…" Kagome's smile wavered a bit.

"We'll talk to Fluffy, okay?"

"I thought he hated being called Fluffy…"

"He does."

InuYasha took Kagome by the hand and brought her down the stairs behind him.

"Oi, Fluffy!" InuYasha shouted into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" They found him at the dining room table, in a white long sleeve t-shirt and some jeans, eating some eggs and bacon while reading a book.

"Sesshomaru. And ohayo InuYasha…and here is our famed guest." Sesshomaru looked up from his book as he greeted her. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo gosaimu, Sesshomaru-san!" Kagome let go of her boyfriend's hand and bowed deeply.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Fluffy, Kagome's school uniform is at her house. Could we maybe drive by there on the way to school or something?" Kagome had taken her hand in his by this time, and-upon hearing this-squeezed it tightly.

Sesshomaru noticed the fear flash through her eyes. "I'll go get them…I'm sure Higurashi-san would like to avoid that place."

"Kagome…please…" Kagome suggested.

"Okay then…You may call me Sesshomaru, then."

Kagome smiled.

"You act a bit like Rin…"

Kagome blinked. "Rin?"

Sesshomaru blushed. "D-Did I say 'Rin?' I-I meant…" Try to imagine a flustered, blushing Sesshomaru…

Yea…I can't do it either. But please try for the sake of the story.

Thank you.

Kagome and InuYasha smirked. "Okay! I've decided!" she clapped her hands together as the men turned to face her with quizzical looks on their faces. "I'll get you and Rin together in turn for letting me stay here!" she smiled.

"Why do you want to help me and…_her_ get together?" Sesshomaru was dumb-founded.

"Because…" she blushed. "Well…I'm already setting up two of my other friends…and plus…" she blushed harder. "Love's better when you can share it." She gazed over at InuYasha, who was also blushing madly.

Sesshomaru smiled **(A/N (OO) Oh my God!)** at the girl. "Okay." He bowed. "Arigato, Kagome…"

Kagome smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower…these clothes feel all icky…" she pulled at her collar as she began to walk upstairs to her boyfriend's room. "InuYasha! Can you wash my clothes for me when I'm done?" she called down.

InuYasha had already begun to dirty thoughts about the girl, when he heard his name-which brought him back into reality-he answered the girl. "H-Huh? One second…" he bounded up the steps after her, before being stopped by his brother.

"Don't bother. Tell her I'm going to get her stuff, okay?" Sesshomaru stuffed his breakfast into his mouth, grabbed his coat and keys, and then with a "lock the door behind me," he left.

InuYasha continued his run up the stairs to his room after locking the door behind his brother.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door, making it open to reveal a girl who looked a bit like Kagome, except sluttier. **(A/N Now…you all saw that comin'….)**

"Hello." He said stoically. "My name is Sesshomaru. May I speak with one of your parents?"

"Why in the world would you want to see them instead of me…?" she asked seductively.

"Oh my God…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Why don't I get your number and-?"

"I just threw up in my mouth. Get your mother." Sesshomaru looked at the girl with disgust.

Kikyo was appalled. "Why should I?"

"Because I am not afraid to kick your's and your father's ass for what he did to my house guest."

Kikyo pursed her lips. "May I ask who's here, or may I say it's just some bastard?"

"Say that the first son of the famous Takahashi InuTaisho wants his younger brother's girlfriend's stuff, since she is staying with us. My name is Takahashi Sesshomaru, and you are a slut." Sesshomaru didn't want to deal with her. "Get-your-mom."

Kikyo just stood there gawking at him. "You…You're Inu-kun's brother?"

"Yes…"

He was done with her by now.

"One second…" he pushed the girl aside and shouted. "MAY I SPEAK TO THE MOTHER OF HIGURASHI KAGOME-SAN!"

They heard a clatter as a woman ran out to meet them. "H-Hai? I'm her mother…My…My name is Higurashi Mayura…is she okay? She didn't come down for dinner last night…" she asked worriedly.

"She's fine…InuYasha got to her just in time. Thank God he visited her before" he paused, picking his next words carefully. "that man came in."

"Wha…What happened…?" she stuttered fearfully.

"She was almost raped by…someone she knew very well. Thankfully, InuYasha was worried enough about her to follow her home and confront her about the abuse. She heard someone coming and shoved him out the window, where he waited in the tree. She called out for him when most of her clothes and his had hit the floor. InuYasha wailed on him. Far as I know, the guy was out on the first punch, even though he added about six more. Probably gave him a black eye…or two…my brother can run away with his feelings when he gets mad…especially when it concerns someone he loves…" Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's childishness.

Mayura just gawked at him and his story. "Wait a minute…who almost raped her…?"

"Hmmm…?" Sesshomaru had met Souta, and the latter was explaining where Kagome's room was. "Oh…someone you know very we- Konnichiwa, sir." Sesshomaru bowed to the new edition to the room.

Akito had just walked into the room, sporting a black eye.

"Hmmm…only one…"Sesshomaru observed.

Akito just stared at him. "Who's this?" he asked.

"I am the older brother of the boy who beat the crap out of you yesterday. Remember? You were about to rape this girl, and her boyfriend came in? Takahashi Sesshomaru, sir." He held out his hand.

Akito was fuming. "Where do you get off making false accusations like that!" he shouted.

"The fact that I have a guest in my house-the victim-and the guy who saved her working against you. And I promise…I can make a few calls and get your ass in jail for a long time."

He was completely serious. "I'm here to pick up her things, since we-I mean me, my brother, and the girl herself-do not feel it's safe for her to stay here…and she has none of her school uniforms since she was kind of in a rush yesterday." He smiled.

"Here," Souta took Sesshomaru's hand in his. "Follow me."

As they left for upstairs, Sesshomaru heard a woman shouting at her husband.

Souta stopped suddenly in front of a door once they had reached upstairs. "Hey…" he asked quietly as they entered the room. "Can…Can you take me with you…?" Souta gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "Please…?"

"I-"Sesshomaru was about to reply with a no before seeing the boy's little face. "We'll see, okay?"

He smiled. "Can my mom come with us too? The only reason Kagome never left is because she didn't want to leave me and mom…she would only leave if something _really _bad happened to her because of her being here…" Souta sighed. "So…he really did rape her…?" he asked sadly.

"Almost." Sesshomaru had found a suitcase and began packing it with all the necessities, some making him blush. "My brother-her boyfriend-"

"Kagome has a boyfriend!" Souta nearly screamed.

"Since yesterday, I believe…but, he had followed her home since he noticed something was wrong, and…you heard the story downstairs. They were arguing when your step father began knocking on the door." Sesshomaru zipped up the suitcase and picked it up.

He was about to walk out when Souta grabbed his arm. "Take us with you…please…" he pleaded.

Sesshomaru squatted down to Souta's eye level and patted him on the head. "You know your Sis's cell number, right?"

Souta nodded.

"Just call her if it gets too bad that you can't take it anymore and have her tell Sesshomaru, okay? I'll drop whatever I'm doing and be right here, okay?" Souta smiled as he nodded his approval.

"Okay…go to school. I gotta go drop off your sister's uniforms." Souta had a huge smile on his face as he ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs to see a bickering couple. He walked over to Mayura and whispered into her ear "If it gets too bad, tell your son." He walked away from her husband, shouting curses at the eldest Takahashi brother.

"Sayonara, Higurashi-sans!"**(A/N Can you say "sans?")** Sesshomaru waved as he walked out the door.

Kikyo still stood there.

He smiled at her. "InuYasha will never like you, you slut."

He walked away, leaving Kikyo to stand there appalled, not being able to think of a comeback. "He's never been happier than he is with Kagome."

He smirked as he drove off. "Thank Kami he doesn't like her…" he turned the corner as he turned up the radio and thought of Rin.

Right after his brother left, InuYasha bounded up the stairs to his girlfriend.

He opened the door and looked around, not seeing her. "No duh!" he mentally slapped himself. "She's in the bathroom…" InuYasha walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

Kagome, of course, had forgotten to lock the door, and she was standing there in only her panties when she felt a cold blast of air hit her bare back, making her turn to see what had happened. "What the…OMIGAWD! GET OUT! HENTAI!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! I JUST-!"

InuYasha never stood a chance.

Before he knew what was happening, a large array of whatever was within arm's length of the girl was hitting him in the face, along with more shouts of "HENTAI!"

InuYasha sat in his bed, rubbing the newly-formed bump, waiting for the girl. About half an hour later, Kagome came out in a towel that was wrapped around her torso, her wet hair in a tangled mess around her shoulders.

InuYasha gazed at her. Before he knew what he was doing, he was giving his girlfriend a bear hug and kissing her neck lightly, making Kagome jump in surprise.

"InuYasha!" she blushed. "Wha-What are you doing!"

"Just hugging you…and…kissing you…" he whispered against her skin, leaving goose bumps. "Fluffy went to go get your stuff…he'll be back in a bit…you can wear one of my shirts until then, okay…?" he picked his head up a bit and began placing light kisses and nibbling on her earlobe, making Kagome moan quietly in pleasure.

"InuYasha…" she moaned. "I…I need to get dressed!" she broke away from his hug, leaving a bewildered InuYasha.

"I…I'm sorry…did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked quietly.

"N-No! It's just…just…we need to get dressed! Well, I do, anyways! I haveta go wait for Sesshomaru and-"

"Is it because you were almost raped yesterday…?" he had snuck up behind Kagome and was presently holding her hand.

Kagome's eyes began to water as she nodded slowly. "I…I trust you…Really, I do! But…yesterday…it was so scary…I…I don't want it to happen again…" InuYasha pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh…I got you…hey…" he pulled her up by her chin. "As long as we're together, we'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "And if I ever start doing something to you that you don't want, I promise, if you tell me in any way, shape, or form, I'll stop and I will not be mad at all, okay? I love you."

"Wow…that sounded really corny, InuYasha." She teased.

"Shut up…" He let her go and went over to his dresser where he pulled out a large bright red shirt. He walked back over to Kagome and handed it to her, along with a quick peck on the lips. "Everything you need is in the bathroom, okay? I'll knock when Fluffy's back with your stuff. I'll be right downstairs."

He was just about to leave when Kagome grabbed his wrist. "You…You could wait on the bed while I change in the bathroom…" she blushed along with InuYasha.

"What if…What if you forget I'm out here and come out…" InuYasha couldn't finish the thought, the thought making him blush harder with each try at finishing.

Kagome blushed. "I…I'm changing…I won't come out naked, hentai" she chuckled. "…Could you…Could you please wait…? Please…" she pleaded as her hold on his hand tightened.

InuYasha smiled. "Would ya miss me too much?"

Kagome blushed and nodded slowly. "I…I don't feel safe unless you're near…" she blushed harder as she added this to his statement.

"Okay."

Kagome gazed up at InuYasha.

"If you'll miss me so much, then I'll stay here, okay?" he smiled at her. "I'll be right here." He pointed to the bed, then kissed her forehead. "If you need me, just shout out my name." he let go of her hand as she watched him sit down on the bed.

Kagome smiled her approval and went in to get dressed.

After about 5 minutes, Kagome came out in his shirt, which only came down to about mid-thigh, making the boy begin drooling, and the girl blush.

"You want me to check and see if Fluffy's here…?" he asked, snapped back into reality when Kagome had called him a hentai and slapped him.

"No…" she yawned as she sat next to him. "One sec…just let me stay here for a minute…" she placed her head against his shoulder, leaning on him. "I'm tired…" she whispered.

InuYasha tried to lay her down on the bed, but she stopped him. "No…" she whispered. "I wanna be near you…wake me up when he gets back…I need to ask him…about…" Kagome had fallen asleep.

"Hey…" InuYasha shook her a bit.

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you wanna stay home today?"

"Mhmm…mmm…"

"Okay then…I'll tell Fluffy…"

"Sesshomaru."

The couple turned to see the elder Takahashi brother standing in the doorway. "She can stay here today, and you can too if you want, InuYasha. But if I were you, I'd call your friends and have them come over. I think it would be best if they knew."

"H…Here…" Kagome stood up drowsily. "Can I get one of your cells…?"

"I have better." Sesshomaru reached down into the suitcase and grabbed her cell from the front pocket and tossed it to her.

"Thanks…" she stood there for a second, dialing before placing the phone up to her ear. "Sango?"

They could hear her on the other line. "Moushi moushi, Kagome-chan! Where are you two!"

"We're…not coming in today…"

"Nani! Doushite!"

"Can you come to InuYasha's after school today? And tell Miroku to come too…?"

Sango could tell something was wrong and answered with an "Of course…"

"Tell them I'll pick them up." Kagome gazed at Sesshomaru, smiling her thank you as he left.

"Okay, Sango…after school…"

Sango was walking out of the building a few hours later, this time school had ended. Miroku was trailing after, stealing glances at her butt repeatedly.

"What did Kagome tell us to do?" Miroku asked Sango once they were in the parking lot.

"She said…if I wasn't yelling pervert, he wouldn't recognize us…but…if we do this…HELLO! FLUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU FLUFFY! YOO-HOO! FLUFFY! FLUFF-!"

"My name…is…Sesshomaru…" a fuming Sesshomaru had appeared behind the two, making them jump up about ten feet in the air.

"Sorry…InuYasha told us you loved being called that…" Miroku stood there, cowering behind Sango in fear.

"Omigawd…Sesshomaru-senpai…?" a girl with short, black hair that came down to her shoulders had appeared behind the scene.

Sesshomaru turned to face the girl, who was presently behind him. He knew that voice from anywhere.

"I'm sorry…you know him?" Sango asked, Miroku not cowering behind her anymore.

"Well…a little…" the girl blushed.

"Let me…" Sesshomaru walked over to the girl as a blush began to slowly creep up to the surface of his cheeks. "Allow me to introduce, Rin."

**Translations**

**-senseiteacher**

**Bakaidiot, stupid**

**Ohayomorning**

**Ohayo gosaimuGood morning**

**-sanMr., Ms., and/or Mrs.**

**Doushitewhy**

**Senpaiupperclassman**

**Keiiti-Dun dun DUN! Omigawd! I brought Rin in! And the chappy's 15 pages (w/ A/N) and 13 pages! (w/o A/N) New Record! .**

**Sesshomaru-…Blush**

**Rin-Sesshomaru-senpai! latches herself onto his arm I'm finally in the story with you! smiles**

**Kagome-Now…when's the blind date when only she doesn't know who she going out with?**

**InuYasha-She's gonna do that?**

**Keiiti-I hadn't thought of it until Kagome out it in…arigato, Kagome-chan! .**

**Kyou-Nice.**

**Rin-Y-Yes! Arigato!**

**Sesshomaru-So…when do I kiss her?**

**Kagome-What I wanna know is when all the weddings are? Miroku and Sango's…Sesshomaru and Rin's…**

**InuYasha-Mine and yours?**

**Kagome-blush**

**Keiiti-Mine and Kyou's? smiles while blushing**

**Kyou-blushes wildly**

**Keiiti-Now it's my turn for the quote of the chappie!**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**The opposite of war isn't peace. It's creation!**

**Kagome-Nani?**

**InuYasha-That makes no sense!**

**Keiiti-War is destruction. It makes perfect sense! . **

**Kyou-This is from Rent, ne? La Vie Boheme B, hai?**

**Keiiti-Hai! . I've been listening to this lately. Stuck in my head…that and the song from the last chappie…still stuck in my head…(oh well…it's better than having "Who Let the Dogs Out?" like a few years ago…)**

**Kagome-…okay…makes sense now…**

**InuYasha-WTF is wrong with you all! It makes no sense!**

**Keiiti-Gawd…you sound like my brother…(-.-')**

**Kyou-Seriously…**

**Kagome-NO! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! (;.;)**

**InuYasha-I SOUND LIKE HIM! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I GET IT! I GET IT! I GET IT! (;.;)**

**Keiiti-For now…please R&R! Arigato! .**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Wishing_**

**_Chapter VI_**

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own InuYasha…because if I did, Kikyo would be dead and gone forever right now!!…what a happy thought…-tear-…and I do not own "Come What May" It belongs to the studio who produced "Moulin Rouge"-which I do not own, otherwise it would've been a happy ending…

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song…you never know with me…)_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

**And before I forget, I HAVE MORE REVIEWERS!! YAY!! GLOMP I lub you all...**

_Last Time on Wishing_

"_Omigawd…Sesshomaru-senpai…?" a girl with short, black hair that came down to her shoulders had appeared behind the scene._

_Sesshomaru turned to face the girl, who was presently behind him. He knew that voice from anywhere._

"_I'm sorry…you know him?" Sango asked, Miroku not cowering behind her anymore._

"_Well…a little…" the girl blushed._

"_Let me…" Sesshomaru walked over to the girl as a blush began to slowly creep up to the surface of his cheeks. "Allow me to introduce, Rin."_

_And now…_

Sango walked up to Rin and shook her hand. "I'm Sango. Ogenki desu ka?" she smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Sango-san. I'm Rin." She answered, smiling as always as they shook hands.

"Just Sango, please. And for your own safety, he can stay back there and introduce him. He's Miroku, or as I have to call him everyday, a hentai."

"Doushite?" Rin looked at him quizzically.

"You'll find out soon enough…" before Rin knew what was happening, Sango's hand snapped behind her, grabbing something near her butt. She pulled it up and revealed a hand, attached to a certain pervert we all know and love. She pointed towards it with her free hand. "This is why."

Rin laughed. "Are you two dating?"

"Hell no!!" Sango shouted.

"Ah…I wish…" Miroku sighed.

Rin smiled, making Sesshomaru smile as well as blush.

"Hey…" Sango asked quietly. "What about you guys? You two are going out, ne?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Nani?! N-No!!" Sesshomaru answered.

Rin agreed. "R-Right!! We aren't…dating…" she said that last part sadly, not unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

'Could she…li…like me?' he blushed harder at the thought.

Rin smile faltered a bit before saying "Well, I'd better go."

"Wa-Wait!!" Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as she was leaving.

Rin's gaze went from her hand up to his face, her blush getting redder and redder as her gaze went farther up.

"Do…Do you need a ride home? I…I'd need to drop them off first, but…" Sesshomaru blushed at the thought of being alone with Rin.

Rin blushed a shade of red not known by man as she answered. "I…I'd love that." She smiled. "I live alone, and I finished my homework in study hall. I have nothing else to do. And plus…I can spend time with Sesshomaru-senpai." She smiled.

"Sesshomaru…please…" he blushed. "One second…I need to speak to them privately. Miroku, Sango!"

"Whatcha need, Fluffy?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru…please…" he was getting a little pissed. "Listen…could you guys do something for me…"

"Nani?" Sango asked.

"Could you…not call me Fluffy…please…?" Sesshomaru pleaded with his eyes.

"I knew it!!" Sango answered triumphantly. "I knew you guys liked each other!!"

"N-No!! She doesn't like me like that…" Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Oh yes, she does." Miroku chuckled. "It's obvious!!"

Sesshomaru blushed as Sango agreed. "Okay…me and Miroku will not call you Fluffy ever again when Rin is around…and Miroku, you and I'll sit in the backseat, okay?"

"Really?!" Miroku answered happily.

"As long as you _do not_ grope me, okay?"

"Fine…" Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru thanked them, walked back over to Rin and led them all to his car.

Sesshomaru drove, with Rin in the passenger seat and Miroku and Sango in the back, just as they planned.

They drove in silence, filled occasionally by Sango's threats beginning with "I swear to God, Miroku…" and Sesshomaru and Rin's laughter at them.

They arrived at Sesshomaru's house within about 5 minutes, since they lived nearby.

It was everyone's-except Sesshomaru's, of course-first time coming to the Takahashi estate.

"Oh…my…God…" Miroku and Sango awed in unison.

Rin had run to catch up with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-senpai…?"

"I told you, Rin…just call me Sesshomaru. You're one of my closest friends…" he stated.

Rin blushed as she continued. "Sesshomaru…since when have you lived in a mansion…?" she gazed up above her head to look at the house.

"Since my brother was born." Sesshomaru stared at Rin and marveled.

Could she really have feelings for _him_?

How could his precious Rin have any feelings for…a demon?

Kagome had fallen asleep shortly after calling Sango, and she was still asleep.

InuYasha was lying next to her, stroking her hair absent-mindedly.

Kagome stirred a bit before opening her eyes slowly.

"Ohayo again, sleeping beauty!" he smiled.

"Hmmm…what time is it…?"

"Time for you to get dressed. Fluffy went to go get Sango and Miroku…" InuYasha still hadn't stopped stroking her hair.

Kagome looked up at her InuYasha and smiled. "How long I been out…?"

"I dunno…a couple of hours…I've just been here…doing this…" he smiled.

"Since I fell asleep?" Kagome stared wide-eyed at him. "Why?"

"Cause it's fun…and you wouldn't let me go…" He looked down, making Kagome see her arms around his waist.

Kagome blushed about ten shades of red. She pulled her hands away, mumbling a quick "Sorry" before InuYasha's arms had wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I didn't mind…" he whispered into her hair. "I like holding you…" he buried his head into the crook of her neck and kissed it lightly, making Kagome moan softly.

"InuYasha…" she moaned as she pulled him up to meet her. She brushed her lips lightly up against his.

She pulled away for a second before InuYasha pulled her back and kissed her passionately. He leaned over Kagome so she was on her back with him over her. His tongue rolled across her lip, begging for entry. And of course, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her entire mouth.

Kagome pulled away this time-for-air-and gasped out a "I need to get dressed…" she got up, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom.

InuYasha was staring at the door, waiting for his girlfriend to come out when he heard singing.

_Never knew_

_I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish_

_Inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing?_

It was coming from the bathroom.

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

It sounded beautiful.

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

InuYasha snuck up to the bathroom door, the voice getter louder as he got closer. '_It's the radio, right…? It sounds so…perfect…_'

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song_

_And I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

InuYasha pushed the door open silently, not wanting to let his girlfriend see him.

There he saw Kagome-fully dressed in a dark red tank with spaghetti straps with embroidered white feather wings on the back, and some black jeans that fit in all the right places-with her hairbrush in front of her, singing loudly.

_Oh, come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you (I will love you)_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Kagome belted on the last note, making InuYasha stare at her.

"Oh…my…God…" InuYasha covered his mouth as Kagome turned to see him.

"Omigawd…did…did you hear me…?" Kagome blushed.

Just then Miroku hopped over InuYasha. "Yes, Kagome!! You still have your voice!! Oh man, I forgot you used to be in the school choir, since I haven't seen you in such a long time. Wasn't she good, InuYasha?" Miroku was clutching his cousin's hands in his.

InuYasha nodded dumbly, still in awe of her voice.

Sango ran over him to get to her best friend. "Kagome-chan!! You were so good!!" She glomped said best friend.

Sesshomaru was standing behind his brother with Rin. "Wow…" Rin was amazed. "Have you taken lessons before, Kagome-san?"

"No…I'm sorry…" she got up from the floor and walked over InuYasha-first helping him up onto the bed-to the new girl. "Do I know you?"

"Iie. I'm Rin!" she smiled and shook hands with Kagome.

"Oh!! You're the one Sesshomaru is in love wit-!" Sesshomaru pounced on her, covering her mouth.

Rin blushed. He hadn't gotten there in time, so she heard the basic idea.

Sesshomaru tried to think of an excuse, anything to get Rin off the trail.

He got nothing.

"You…You love me, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru blushed about 40 different shades of red. "Uhh…umm…see…uh…" he couldn't say anything with everyone there.

Somehow Kagome understood and dragged everyone out if the room, winking to Fluffy.

"InuYasha!! C'mon!!" she whispered urgently.

"Why do I haveta?" InuYasha whispered. "It's my room."

"Because you're about to lose our next make-out session. Now mo-!!" InuYasha ran out of the room and into the hallway. 'Men…' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru smiled a thank-you at Kagome as she winked, closing the door behind her.

"What should we do now?" Sango asked.

"I vote eavesdrop." InuYasha answered quietly.

"I second!!" Kagome raised her hand as she ran over to the door to listen to the two still in the room.

Every followed suit as they became silent, eager to find out what would happen…

Inside InuYasha's room…

"Uh…" Sesshomaru blushed, trying to think of something to say now that they were alone.

"Is what Kagome-san true?" Rin blushed, staring at her feet. "Are you in love with me?"

Sesshomaru blushed another 19 shades of red at this. "Well…uh…you see…"

"Is it true or not? Please…? I can't take it-"

"Hai."

"Nani…?"

"I…I'm in love with you…" Sesshomaru blushed a few shades of red not known by any life form.

"A…Are you serious…?"

"Ye…Yeah…" he searched her eyes for any sort of reaction as he braced himself for the worst.

"I…" Rin couldn't speak.

Sesshomaru was in love with _her_, a girl who practically lived in a van down by the river.**(A/N Props to Chris Farley and SNL for making Matt Foley, who said this originally.)**

Sesshomaru's expression saddened. "I…I understand…I…I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable…it was stupid and selfish of me…I apolo-"

"I love you too, Sesshomaru-senpai!" Rin said it quickly, afraid that if she answered any slower, it wouldn't come out. "I have for a long time now…ever since I first saw you when I was a 1st year…but you were graduating in the spring, and I thought I'd never see you again…and then you came to school today…and…and seeing you made my heart burst. I wanted to scream it right there, scared that that would be the last time I ever saw you again…but…I was afraid you'd reject me…I…I love you too much…" tears had begun to well up in Rin's eyes when she began speaking, but now they were flowing freely.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore.

He scooped Rin into his arms and kissed her passionately.

At first, Rin was stiff, but she quickly eased into the kiss, opening her mouth when he bit her bottom lip lightly.

The kiss was long, passionate, and filled up with the years of love they missed.

They both pulled away on account for the fact that they needed air. Sesshomaru placed his forehead against her's. "God…I love you so much…" his arms snaked their way around _his _Rin's waist, pulling her into a tight embrace, which she gladly returned by hugging him back. "Will…Will you go out with me…?" he asked quietly against the crook of her neck.

"I thought you'd never ask!! Hai!!" she hugged him tighter.

Just then the door burst open.

"I knew it!!" Miroku smacked Sesshomaru against the back. "I told you she loved you!!" he smiled.

"Congrats!!" Sango hugged Rin.

"Well…my work here is done." Kagome brushed some imaginary dirt off her hands, then placing them on her hips.

"Way to go, Fluffy!!" InuYasha shouted so he could be heard over the din.

Dead silence.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru quizzically. "Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. "SESS-HO-MA-RU!!" he pounced on his younger brother. "NOW RIN'LL CHANGE HER MIND!! DAMMI-!!"

"That's so cute!!" she smiled as she hugged her boyfriend from the back. "I love that name…"

Sesshomaru completely calmed at her touch. "We-Well…I guess **_you_** can call me that if you want…" he blushed.

"Get…offa…me…!!" InuYasha gasped.

Sesshomaru looked down to see his brother-and his brother's girlfriend-trying desperately to pull him free.

"Gomen nasai," he apologised as he got off the youngest brother.

"Thanks!!" he spat out sarcastically. He leaned on Kagome until he got his breath back. "Thanks, Kago!" he smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"I told you to stop calling me Kago!!" she answered indignantly.

"Aw…Gomen…" he pulled her into a bear hug from behind and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. "You know I love you…"

"I know…" she smiled as she stroked his cheek. "I love you, too…" she whispered.

"Oh…mi…Gawd…" Sango had heard everything.

Miroku was a _leeetle_ pissed. "YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER **_ONE _**DAY, AND YET YOU GUYS ARE SAYING YOU **_LOVE_** EACH OTHER?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

Kagome flinched at his tone, causing InuYasha's grip on her to tighten.

"Dude!! Don't yell at her!! She didn't do anything! We're in love!! Deal with it!! And with everything that happened yesterday-!!" Kagome covered his mouth.

"I wanna tell them together…" she smiled.

"What happened yesterday?" Sango, Miroku, and Rin asked in unison.

"C'mon…Sesshomaru, you can stay with Rin if she wants to hear the story, or you can leave since you already know what happened. It's up to you." Kagome stated.

"I wish to stay with my Rin, if you don't mind." He answered, making Rin blush.

'_Omigawd…_his_ Rin…? This is officially the best day of my life…so far…_' Rin blushed about another ten shades of red at this thought.

They all sat in a circle on the ground, Kagome and InuYasha sat up against the bed with everyone around them. Kagome began shuddering at what she was about to relive, making InuYasha hold her tightly to his chest, whispering words of love and encouragement throughout their story…

"Oh my God…" Sango was in shock. "Tha-That's why you were here all night…That's why you didn't come to school today?"

Kagome nodded through her silent tears, leaning on InuYasha for support.

"Did…Did you take advantage of her in this fragile state?" Miroku glared at InuYasha.

"N-NO!! I would never do anything like that…unless she wanted to…"

"Hentai!" he heard Kagome whisper behind him.

"Then…why are you two kissing?"

"Because I love her, that's why!! And she loves me back!! Just like Rin and Fluffy love each other-!"

"Sesshomaru."

"And just like you and Sango love each other! Don't even think about denying it!! Everyone can tell how you guys feel except you two idiots!!"

Miroku and Sango stared at him, InuYasha's eyes filled with anger. "Everybody…get out…and thanks for convincing us to tell them Fluffy." He spat out.

As everyone got up to leave, Miroku got up last. "She doesn't love me…"

"You idiot…if I can tell, why can't you…? Now get out you perverted…"he trailed off, not wanting to insult him with his girlfriend in the room.

"Not without her." Miroku pointed to his cousin, who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

"No."

"I won't leave her alone with you."

"You have to…please…she doesn't feel safe unless she's with me…"

"Says who?!" Miroku was ticked off.

"She did…this morning…InuYasha looked down at her. "…how couldn't you tell…"

"What?" Miroku looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"How couldn't you tell she was being abused…? How…? If…If I hadn't followed her home…she…"

InuYasha couldn't even think of what would've happened to her. "Get…out…you can call her when's feeling better…" InuYasha glared at the one guy besides him who had not left the room yet.

"C'mon, Miroku…Sesshomaru said we could stay here since there are a lot of guest rooms…we can just wait for her to calm down…" He turned to see Sango, holding onto his arm, pleading for him to leave.

Finally, Miroku listened to her pleas and left the couple alone in InuYasha's room.

As soon as the door closed, InuYasha was on his knees, holding Kagome close to him, the sobs less frequent now.

"Hey…you okay…?" he asked quietly as he kissed her temple.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"No…tell me the truth…you're scared, aren't you…?" he placed his head on her.

She gripped at his shirt a little tighter. "H-Hai…" she whispered.

"C'mon…you're safe with me, right?" he reassured her. "Okay…what makes you feel better when you're sad?"

"You…"

InuYasha blushed. "O-Okay, good…now what's something we could _do_ that would make you feel better?"

"Kissing you makes me feel better…" she blushed as she mumbled.

InuYasha pulled her head up to see bright red puffy eyes from crying.

He brushed his lips against her's. "Better?"

Kagome nodded slowly as she snuggled up closer to her boyfriend. "Thank you so much, InuYasha…I feel so much better…" she whispered.

"Anything for you, Kags." He answered.

"Kagome." She interjected.

"Whatever, Kags."

"I told you if you wanted that date to call me Kagome!!" she huffed.

"But now you're my girlfriend…I can call you Kags if I want!!" he answered happily.

Kagome blushed. "N-No, you can't!!" she answered angrily.

InuYasha turned Kagome in his embrace so they were facing each other and kissed her.

Kagome eased into the kiss immediately.

The kiss was short but sweet.

She pulled away and they locked eyes. "Hey…we have to go do something."

"Nani?"

"You promised last night that we could go do something today!!" she huffed. "C'mon!!" Kagome got off his lap and pulled him up. "One sec! Let me get ready!!" Kagome smiled. "And change! It's a date, not a night class!!"

InuYasha looked down at his outfit, which was his school uniform. "Eh heh…Gomen. Just got so caught up in everything…" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's not a big deal. I need about 15 minutes, anyways." She smiled. "I'll be in the bathroom. I need to put on some make-up, so I'll need the mirror. See ya in a bit, okay?" she kissed the top of his nose before grabbing her make-up kit and running into the bathroom.

InuYasha went over to his dresser and picked out his outfit.

After about 15 minutes, Kagome knocked on the door of the bathroom, asking if she could come in.

InuYasha said yes, so she came in and they gawked at how good the other looked.

In truth, Kagome had only put on a little lip gloss, mascara, and a bit of eye shadow, but in InuYasha's eyes, she looked _hot._ She also threw on some black heels.

InuYasha was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a red button up shirt, with the first few buttons undone, enabling the looker to catch a glimpse of his chest.

Kagome swore he was drooling.

"Y-You look great, Kagome…" InuYasha wiped something away on his mouth, confirming Kagome's suspicions.

"You, too!" Kagome answered quickly.

InuYasha took his girlfriend's hand. "C'mon…we've gotta sneak out! Otherwise Miroku'll kill us!" he smiled.

InuYasha opened the door silently, checked his surroundings as he and Kagome left quietly.

The girl shut the door so no one would notice they were gone as they ran quietly down the hallway, out the door and into InuYasha's car.

As they drove off, InuYasha turned to her and asked her what she wanted to do.

Kagome sat there next to him, thinking. Finally, she answered him. "Let's go see a movie!" she smiled.

"My choice, since we're taking Miroku and Sango to see your movie Sunday, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha smiled, glad that he didn't have to wait any longer for their date, and he could be with her right there and then.

**Translations**

**Ogenki desu ka? means How are you?**

**Konnichiwa means Hello**

**-san means Mr., Ms., and/or Mrs.**

**Hentai means pervert**

**Doushite means why**

**Nani means what**

**-senpai means upperclassman**

**Ohayo means morning**

**Iie means no**

**Hai means yes**

**Gomen nasai means I'm sorry**

**Gomen means sorry**

**Keiiti-Woot!! Chappy 6 is done!! . and new record!! 16 (w/o) and 17(w/)!!**

**Rin-I got to kiss Sesshomaru!! .**

**Sesshomaru-blush**

**Kagome-InuYasha and are on gonna go on our date!!**

**InuYasha-...**

**Miroku-…nothing good happened to me in this chapter!! . **

**Sango-Oh shut up!! You never know what'll happened in the next chapter!!**

**Miroku-Do I kiss Sango?! grins hentai-ish…ly…(Keiiti-it's a word now, dammit!! . )**

**Sango-Hentai. slap**

**Miroku-Itai…**

**Keiiti-smiles well…I'm happy with the chappy!!**

**Kyou-…no comment…**

**Keiiti-Well, it's time for Kagome's quote!! . Take it away!!**

**Kagome-here!**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**Sometimes the bigger coward is the one who uses force instead of doing the right thing.**

**Keiiti-My mom said that!!**

**Kagome-I know!!**

**Keiiti-No da!**

**Kagome-high-fives Keiiti No da!**

**InuYasha-(-.-')**

**Kyou-(-.-')**

**Keiiti-Oh, well…Kouga will be in the next chappy! . I'll work him in somehow…thinks**

**InuYasha-WHAT?! THAT MANGY WOLF IS IN THIS?!**

**Keiiti-What do you care? You already have Kagome.**

**InuYasha-Hai. And that stupid wolf won't get her!! hugs her protectively**

**Keiiti-Oh well!! Until next time, please R&R!! Thanks!! **


	8. Chapter 7

13

**_Wishing_**

**_Chapter VII_**

Disclaimer (n)-When one says something to save one's ass from a lawsuit.

i.e. I do not own InuYasha…and I never will…(;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song…you never know with me…-.-')_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

**QUICK ANNOUNCMENT (SP?)**

**I will post chapter 8 right after this one, then you will be caught up with how fast I'm writing them. I'm doing this because you are all being such wonderful little reveiwers!! -glomp- I lub you all!!**

_Last Time on Wishing_

_InuYasha took his girlfriend's hand. "C'mon…we've gotta sneak out! Otherwise Miroku'll kill us!" he smiled._

_InuYasha opened the door silently, checked his surroundings as he and Kagome left quietly._

_The girl shut the door so no one would notice they were gone as they ran quietly down the hallway, out the door and into InuYasha's car._

_As they drove off, InuYasha turned to her and asked her what she wanted to do._

_Kagome sat there next to him, thinking. Finally, she answered him. "Let's go see a movie!" she smiled._

"_My choice, since we're taking Miroku and Sango to see your movie Sunday, okay?"_

_Kagome nodded._

_InuYasha smiled, glad that he didn't have to wait any longer for their date, and he could be with her right there and then._

_And now…_

Once they were at the theater, InuYasha looked down the list of movies to decide. "Hmmm…"

"What are we deciding between?" she leaned over his shoulder to look wherever he was.

"Well…I was gonna say 'Pulse'…"

"Hell-no."

"But I knew you didn't wanna see that…so…'Monster House?'"

"Hai!!" Kagome smiled as they bought the tickets.

They went inside, got some snacks, and went and sat down in the back row of the theatre. 'Glad there's stadium seating…' she sighed as she munched on her popcorn.

"You didn't have to pay for everything, you know…" Kagome gazed at InuYasha as he stole a bit of her snack.

"Yes, I do. I'm the guy. We pay for everything." He smiled.

"But…just because you're rich doesn't mean you haveta pay for everything! I brought money, too!" she huffed.

"But I want to buy stuff for you." He smiled, making Kagome blush.

"O-Okay…but we split the check at dinner, deal?" he looked at her and knew he wasn't gonna win this one.

"Fine…" InuYasha consented, earning himself a kiss on the cheek from Kagome.

"Arigatou, InuYasha!!" she smiled.

He was about to say something back when she placed a finger on his lips, then pointing to the screen. "Shhh…" she hushed him. "It's starting!!" she smiled.

They held hands throughout the entire movie, Kagome squeezing the life out of his when there were scary parts. **(A/N I went to the world premiere-red carpet and everything-and believe me…when you see it in 3-D, it can be scary for a second or two…and they saw it in 3-D, just FYI, oki?)**

Finally about 90 minutes later, they walked out of the theatre, chatting happily about the movie.

"Whatcha want for dinner?" InuYasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care." She smiled. "You pick."

"I picked the movie. Where do you want to go?" he pulled her closer.

"Well…not someplace fancy…"

"Why not?"

"Ugh…" Kagome stuck out her tongue. "I hate fancy places like that!!"

"Okay then…" InuYasha rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Can't we just go to Coco's** (A/N My third-I have my actual home, then my second is our local anime store- home…they know me by name there…and I do not own this place…though I should from 14 years of eating there…)** or something?" Kagome threw out some random restaurant name.

"Whatever you say!" he smiled as he opened the door to his car, letting her in.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome pecked him on the cheek before sliding into the passenger seat.

InuYasha closed the door behind her and ran into the driver's seat, driving off to the nearest Coco's.

Once they arrived, they were quickly seated in a booth in a far off section of the resturant.

They sat there, talking about whatever came to their minds. "Hey, InuYasha?"

"Whatcha need, Kagome?" he took her hands in his over the table.

She blushed lightly as she answered him. "Thanks so much for taking me out tonight. And for not making me see 'Pulse.'" She added smiling.

"No problem." He smiled. "But this movie made you jump a bit anyways, right?" he teased.

"S-So?!" she stuttered.

InuYasha smiled at his girlfriend. "I was just kidding…" he smiled.

He pulled Kagome's hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry…"

Kagome blushed hard. "It's no biggie…" she smiled.

"Ahhh…." The couple looked up to see a tall, well-built man with light blue eyes and dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Your smile is like the sun shining through the clouds on a rainy day…" the man took her hands out of InuYasha's and kissed them. "How'd you like to be my woman?" he asked huskily.

"Sorry…I've got a boyfriend…right across the table from me…" she smiled as she pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"So?" he asked huskily.

InuYasha felt the same way he did when he saw Kagome's step father about to rape her a little while ago.

"Get away from her…now…" InuYasha threatened.

"Who died and made you master of her?" The man asked angrily. "Which brings me to ask for your name…?" he turned to Kagome and asked sweetly.

"I…I'm Kagome…" She answered, trying to figure out how she would keep her boyfriend calm. "Can I help you…?"

"Yes…" he looked her over hungrily. "I am Kouga and I'll be your waiter this evening."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the restaurant turned to their table to see a girl banging her head against said table, the waiter looking bored, and a silver-haired man shouting at him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE OUR WAITER?! YOU LOOK MY AGE!!"

"Part-time job. Can I start you off with some drinks? I can get _you_ some for free, Kagome…" he clutched her hand, Kagome freeing it instantly.

"No, thank you. Can I just get a Mountain Dew with no ice, please? He'll have a Coke…I think…"

Kouga sighed. "Coke and Mountain Dew comin' up."

As he walked away, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's wrist and pulled him down next to her. "InuYasha!! What was that?!" she glared.

"He was hitting on you!! Don't tell me you liked it!!" InuYasha fumed.

"No, I didn't!! But that doesn't mean you have to shout for the whole place to hear!! Now I can't ever come back…"

"Did you use to flirt with him…" he asked quietly, making sure she could find no emotion. "Before we met…? Please tell me the truth…please?"

"No. He must've just started." She answered.

It was the truth. She had never seen him before in her life. And seriously, she wouldn't have even if she hadn't met InuYasha.

"InuYasha…you know you're the only one for me…" she leaned over and kissed him lightly. "I promise…I won't leave you…I love you too much…" she whispered.

InuYasha blushed but smiled. "'I love you too…" he kissed her back and was about to deepen it when she pulled away.

"We're in a restaurant, InuYasha…later…" she smiled.

As if on cue, Kouga entered with their drinks. "Yay! Dew!!" she smiled like a little girl, making InuYasha laugh inwardly.

"What can I get you, beautiful…?"

"A plate of spaghetti. No sauce. Just the garlic bread, butter and salt, if you would. Can I also get you to stop hitting on me with that? Thanks so much." She smiled at her waiter, who was dumb-founded as she handed him her menu. "You have to write it down, ya know."

InuYasha promptly began laughing loudly, making everyone look again.

Kouga's face began to flush with anger as he wrote down her order. "And what would _you_ like to eat, sir?" he asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he was pissed off.

"I-I'm fine…I think that should tide me over for a bit…I'll steal some from her plate-"

"Like hell you will!"

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled once he caught his breath and was able to talk without laughing.

Kouga stormed off. '_Just wait…_he thought. _Kagome WILL be mine…'_

InuYasha scooted so he sat right next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That was beautiful…I love you!" he kissed her passionately, placing his hands in strategic places, making sure Kagome couldn't pull away.

Kagome squeaked a bit before easing into it, kissing him back with just as much-if not more-force than the boy who initiated it.

Finally, then pulled away for air. "Wow…" Kagome blushed. "You've never kissed me like that before…"

"You like it?"

Kagome nodded. "But don't do it in public anymore!!" she blushed, realizing they were in a public place of eating.

"Deal…" he answered as he began kissing her neck lightly.

"No…Don't do that either…that's not…fair…" she moaned.

"Fine…" he pulled away.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me…?" she asked innocently, fanning herself.

InuYasha blushed hard. "Uh…uh…n-no!! I think they have the heat up!! That's all!!" he answered quickly.

"Oh…okay!!" she smiled.

_How can she not know…? No one's probably told her how she feels when she's turned on…How can I even _think_ about telling her what it means?!' _He blushed hard.

'_Oh my God…does he think I don't know when I'm turned on…?'_ She sweat dropped in her mind before she put up the innocent act.

"Must be hot…you're face is all red…" she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, quickly pulling it back after about half a second. "Ahh!! You're burning up!! We should get you home!!"

"No!! We-We can't!! I'm fine!! I-I'm just…blushing…is all…" he rubbed the back of head in embarrassment.

"Oh…what were you blushing for?" she looked at him quizzically.

"No-Nothing!! Just-Ah!! Food's here!!" _Saved by the bell!! _InuYasha thanked the Lord as Kagome's pasta was placed in front of her by the flirty waiter.

"Anything else for you, milady?" he asked sweetly.

"Not if it doesn't have to do with food. But I would like a refill." Somehow during all kissing and everything, she had inhaled her Mountain Dew.

"Yes, Kagome. Anything for you…" he bowed deeply.

Said girl rolled her eyes at him as he walked away, making her boyfriend smile. "FYI-If I had never met you-shudder-"

InuYasha laughed a bit at this as she continued. "Please know…I would never ever…ever…_ever_ go out with him…"

"Thank you…I feel better." He leaned over and took a bit of pasta before shoving it into his mouth.

"Ah!! That's mine!! You could've at least asked!!" she huffed.

He leaned over and kissed her, immediately licking her bottom lip, asking for entry-with which she gladly complied.

As they opened their mouths, Kagome-who was expecting his tongue-got a mouth full of spaghetti.

She pulled back immediately, causing a bit of her food to fall to the table. "Vhat mwf helf?!"

"What?" InuYasha smirked. "I can't understand you when you have food in your mouth."

Kagome chewed and swallowed her food. "What the hell?!" she asked angrily.

"You wanted it back, ne?" he chuckled.

"I coulda choked!!" she stood up and walked away.

"Kagome!!" he jumped up and ran after passing Kouga along the way.

He stopped quickly to add a "We're not breaking up, so wipe that stupid smirk of your face!!" before continuing his chase, catching up to her rather quickly.

"How'd you get here so fast?" she asked disbelievingly.

"N-Never mind that!! I'm sorry!!" Kagome looked at him, her eyes a little red and puffy from her eyes watering up. "I'm sorry I made you cry…I'm sorry I almost made you choke on your dinner, I'm sorry, okay?!" he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you so much…please know I would never hurt you on purpose…" he pleaded.

Kagome smiled as she pushed him away just enough for her lips to lock with his in a short, sweet, chaste kiss.

When she pulled away, their eyes met as she forgave him. "How can I not…? I didn't choke and that's all that matters, ne? It's no big deal!" she smiled. "Let's go back!! That pasta tastes good!!" she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the table, not that he minded.

His only thought as they sat down was _It's PMS...it has to be..._

Their dinner after that was a peaceful and happy one, apart from the few intervals from Kouga's flirting.

Finally-after much arguing-InuYasha paid and they left, their fingers intertwined and laughing at something.

Not that it mattered what the joke was. The point was the fact that they were together…and they loved each other. Who cares whether or not they had only know each other a day? They had found their soul mate without even trying.

How could life get better than this?

Well, it could get worse since hidden in the bushes were 4 figures watching their every move-one who was very pissed off, another who kept watching a certain angry pervert's hands, one who was switching between kissing his girlfriend's cheek and watching his brother, and finally the last, blushing from all the times her boyfriend had kissed her.

"Why are we here again?" Sesshomaru asked dully as his kisses got closer and closer to his girlfriend's lips.

"Because my baby cousin and your younger brother snuck out of the house to go on a date!!" Miroku answered angrily, still watching the couple fuming.

"Technically, Miroku…" Sango pointed out. "She's the same age as us."

"…"

"Miroku?" Sango knocked on the pervert's head calling his name. "Anybody in there?"

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to Miroku, who practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"Miroku…why are you so bent outta shape with Kagome and InuYasha going out?" Rin asked.

"Because I know his type…he's a total playboy!!" Miroku answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like you?" Sango interjected.

Rin and Sesshomaru laughed quietly at this.

InuYasha darted around. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked wherever he did.

"I thought I heard that bush laughing…"

'_Oh…shit…_' was the only thought that went through the minds of the people behind said bush.

"C'mon, Inu! How can a bush be laughing?" she snuggled her head under his, pulling him close.

"Inu…Ya…sha…" he huffed.

"You needed a taste of your own medicine…"

"So cute…" he smiled as he gave her a bear hug. "C'mon…you wanna head home before they come and check in on us?"

"How do you know they haven't already?"

"Because my phone would be ringing off the hook if they had." He pecked her on the cheek before leading her to the car.

Kagome just smiled and followed him.

"Shit!!" Sango swore. "We haveta get back before they do!!"

"Are they gone?" Miroku looked around to see if they were still in the parking lot.

"Yea…let's go!!" Rin jumped up and ran to her boyfriend's car.

"I know a shortcut!!" Sesshomaru followed his girlfriend.

They all got in-Sesshomaru driving, Rin up front **(A/N Like he'd let her sit in the back…I mean seriously)**, and Miroku and Sango in the back as Sesshomaru drove at about 5 times the speed limit.

Yea…no matter what number you picked, it's pretty fast.

They got to the mansion in about a minute-normally a 10 minute drive.

The girls had even jumped put the car the moment it stopped, shouting "Land!!" and kissing the lawn.

The couple wasn't home yet-and they were out of the car-so everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"How'll we tell them we know they went out when they get back?" Sango plopped down on the couch next to Rin.

"I don't know…" Rin leaned back, exhausted from the night's events.

"Well…they looked happy…except for the part where she almost choked. I approve. I like her, and they love each other." Sesshomaru stated with the girls nodding.

Miroku glared at everyone before arguing. "Why do you not care?! They've known each other a full _day_ and they're making out!! Kagome's acting irrational, and that's not like her!!"

"Who acts rational when they're in love?" Sango leaned forward as she gazed up at Miroku, stumping him.

"Uh…uh…" Miroku fell backwards into his chair, thinking of a new approach.

"How can they be in love after only one day?" Miroku gazed into Sango's eyes.

"Ever hear of love at first sight?" Rin interjected.

Sesshomaru looked down at his girlfriend, wondering what she had meant by that.

"Yea…I know…but it never lasts long…" Miroku put his head in his hands, finding his feet interesting.

Sango stared at him. '_What happened to Miroku…?'_

Suddenly they heard a car outside, and if they hadn't been in the front room, they wouldn't have heard it since it was so quiet. "Quick!! To our rooms!!" Sango shouted quietly.

Said girl went to her room, Miroku to his, and since Rin didn't have a room yet, Sesshomaru brought Rin into his room.

Once Sango was in her room, she turned up the T.V. loudly, as for them to think that she hadn't heard them.

Miroku pretended to have fallen asleep while reading a book on his bed.

Sesshomaru did exactly what he wanted InuYasha to think he had done-have a make-out session with Rin.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned as she turned her head, forcing him to begin kissing the crook of her neck. "What's with all the kissing…?"

"I missed out on years of kissing with you. I'm just simply making up for it…" he answered in between kisses.

She nodded her head in understanding, letting him kiss her on the lips again as the couple who had snuck out snuck back into InuYasha's room.

"You think anyone heard us?" Kagome whispered.

"With Sango's T.V. up so loud, how could you?" Kagome accepted the answer and plopped down on his bed.

InuYasha followed suit, along with a yawn. "Man…keeping myself from kicking that waiter's ass made me tired…"

Kagome was too tired to even think of arguing. "Whatever…" she whispered as she snuggled up against InuYasha's chest. "I just wanna sleep…"

"I'll keep the killer house away, okay?"

"Shut up."

InuYasha laughed quietly against Kagome's hair. "Probably should change first…"

"Hmmm…don't wanna…"

"Too bad…get up." He got up, pulling her by wrists behind him, making her groan. "C'mon…stop whining. Up and at 'em!!"

Kagome reluctantly got up and began digging around in her bag for her PJ's.

After about 5 minutes with no luck, Kagome went over to her boyfriend and asked for a shirt.

"Wha…What?!" InuYasha began to freak out.

Do the math—

Both of them in the same bed + Kagome in short T-shirt and underwear-in other words, barely covering anything NOT GOOD FOR A GROWING BOY!!!

"Uh-Uh…"

"Sesshomaru didn't get my pajamas…I need something to wear…you said so yourself…" Kagome tugged at his sleeve sleepily, as if it would make a t-shirt for her to wear magically appear.

In the end, Kagome got a shirt and InuYasha awaited his doom.

It only took a few minutes for Kagome to change, but to InuYasha, it went by much too fast for his liking.

Kagome yawned, stretching her hands above her head, making the already small piece of clothing go up higher, as if trying to get InuYasha a peek.

InuYasha felt a surge of heat go through his body, landing in the one place he REALLY didn't want it to end up.

"Let's get to bed…"

And that didn't help.

"Uh…Uh…I think I'll sleep on the ground until you get your pajamas back, okay?" he smiled nervously.

"No…I can't fall asleep unless your with me!!" she huffed. "I'll sleep on the floor with you then."

"No…" he sighed heavily. "No, it's fine…"

"Hey…" she sat down next to her boyfriend on the bed. "You okay…?"

"Yeah…No…Kinda…it…it's hard to explain…" he rubbed his hands against his forehead.

"Could you try? I could help if you tell me…" she rested her hand on his knee, creating another surge.

"Oh damn…" he breathed, not unheard by Kagome.

"What's wrong?!" she gasped.

"Nothing…it…it's just that…it's a guy thing!!" he thought quickly.

Kagome stared at him like he had lobsters coming out of his ears.

That is until she figured out what "guy thing" he was talking about. "Ooooooo…" her cheeks felt-and looked-like they were on fire. "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault!!" he pulled her into an embrace, while making sure that she didn't feel his "condition." "It's not your fault at all…okay…maybe if I didn't love you so much, and you weren't so beautiful…"

Kagome looked up at him, shocked that that last word had come out of his mouth.

'_B-Beautiful…? Me?! No one's ever called me that before…'_ she blushed, but since her arms had found their way around his waist, she couldn't cover them.

"…then this wouldn't happen, but…It's not your fault." InuYasha pulled her head up by the chin and kissed her lightly. Kagome, before she knew what was happening, was having her tongue dance with his.

She pulled away to catch her breath, but InuYasha didn't give her any time, since he caught her lips in his as soon as she had pulled away.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, half from the pleasure, and half from the lack of oxygen.

Mostly the latter, though.

She was finally able to push her boyfriend off her and _keep_ him off as she got her coveted breath back.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked innocently.

"I couldn't freakin' breathe, baka!!" she glared at him, sending shivers down InuYasha's spine.

"Sorry…got too into it, I guess…" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Baka…" she yawned. "I'm too tired to kill you right now…in the morning, okay…?" she lay down on the bed and curled up into a ball, preparing for sleep.

InuYasha still had his condition and wanted to wait a bit for him to cool off, but Kagome wanted sleep, and she couldn't-more like didn't want to-sleep without him.

InuYasha finally gave in with a "Please don't kill me when you find out…" as he spooned her petite frame against his, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck.

Kagome fell asleep instantly, and InuYasha soon followed, thanking God that he had Kagome loving him, and that she hadn't felt his condition prodding at her butt before she fell asleep.

Sango had fallen asleep while watching the most boring show she could find-"World Nightly News"-the other Takahashi couple had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's bed after a heated make-out session, while Miroku had fallen asleep while pretending to be asleep, dreaming of ways to kill his cousin's boyfriend.

**Keiiti-All done with chappy 7! Yay!! I like the ending!! And I'll probably bring Kouga in more, like in the next one or two chappies, but it's midnight right now so I'm hurrying this A/N up a leeeeeetle bit, oki? How did everyone like this one?**

**InuYasha-DAMN WOLF!! glare**

**Kagome-Eh…heh…**

**Kouga-STUPID MUTT!!**

**Keiiti-No fighting…too tired….slump snore**

**Kyou-Why'd she haveta fall asleep against me?!**

**Kagome-How do we do this now?**

**InuYasha-I dunno…**

**Kyou-Whose turn is it for the quote?**

**InuYasha-I think it's mine…**

**Kagome-Yea…it is!! . Good job, InuYasha kisses cheek**

**InuYasha-blush O-Okay…here's my quote of the chapter…**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**There is no future,**

**There is no past,**

**I live this moment as my last**

**There's only us,**

**There's only this,**

**Forget regret**

**Or life is yours to miss,**

**No other road,**

**No other way,**

**No day but today**

**Kagome-I love this song!! .**

**Kyou-What's this from?**

**InuYasha-"Rent."**

**Kyou-Ahhhh….**

**Kagome-Well…I don't think I have anything else to say…anyone else?**

**InuYasha-Nope…**

**Kyou-Keiiti…Crap…my shoulder's falling asleep…**

**Kagome-Okay, then…I guess it's good-bye until the next chappy…**


	9. Chapter 8

viii

**_Wishing_**

**_Chapter VIII_**

Disclaimer (n)-When one says something to save one's ass from a lawsuit.

i.e. I do not own InuYasha…and I never will…(;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song…you never know with me…-.-')_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

_Last Time on Wishing_

_InuYasha finally gave in with a "Please don't kill me when you find out…" as he spooned her petite frame against his, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck._

_Kagome fell asleep instantly, and InuYasha soon followed, thanking God that he had Kagome loving him, and that she hadn't felt his condition prodding at her butt before she fell asleep._

_Sango had fallen asleep while watching the most boring show she could find-"World Nightly News," the other Takahashi couple had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's bed after a heated make-out session, while Miroku had fallen asleep while pretending to be asleep, dreaming of ways to kill his cousin's boyfriend._

_And now…_

The next morning was uneventful.

Everyone got up, got dressed for wherever they were going, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Kagome stretched her hands above her head and yawned loudly. "I'm tired…"

"Still?!" InuYasha asked shocked.

"I like sleep." She moaned.

"I noticed…" he sweat-dropped.

They all sat down and ate what Rin had made for breakfast-waffles.

InuYasha noticed that throughout the meal, Miroku kept glaring at him, not caring his gaze was seen, while everyone else-minus Kagome-made sure that he didn't see them looking (not glaring) at the couple.

"Oh my God!!" Rin shouted. "We're late!!" she jumped up before she heard her boyfriend telling her to wait up. "I'll drive you guys. My college is nearby your school anyways."

Sesshomaru jumped up, grabbing his keys and coat running to catch up with his girlfriend, giving her a peck on the cheek when he did.

"Whoa…he kisses her more I do you…" InuYasha sweat dropped.

"Well, I think it's sweet. Now c'mon, let's go!!" she smiled and pulled him by the wrist to his car.

In the end, InuYasha drove Kagome to school, and Sesshomaru everyone else, leaving a very pissed off Miroku.

"Why do you think Miroku hates the idea of us dating so much?" Kagome leaned back in her seat.

"I dunno…" InuYasha shrugged a bit, concentrating more on the road then the question.

"Pay attention!!" she hissed, making InuYasha snap into reality and listen to his girlfriend. "Something must've happened to Miroku in Kyoto…" she determined. "That's it!!" she snapped her fingers.

"Does everything have to be a tragedy for you?" InuYasha sweat-dropped.

"No…there must be drama though!" she smiled. "Oh, we're here, InuYasha!! There's a spot!!" Kagome pointed to his right to a spot, which he took.

They got out of the car and headed to their lockers, InuYasha's arm wrapped around her shoulders, making everyone stare and whisper.

"Didn't he transfer here two days ago?" Kagome heard one girl whisper.

"Why's he getting all the special treatment from Higurashi-san? I've been after her for years!" InuYasha heard as he growled deep in his throat.

"InuYasha?" he snapped back into reality as he heard his love's voice calling his name.

"Ne?"

"Did we need our books for math?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…" InuYasha stood there, thinking.

After a few seconds of silence, Kagome sweat dropped. "You have no idea whatsoever, do you?"

"Not one." He smiled.

"Fine…I'll bring it just in case then…" she pushed her way to her locker.

Upon her return, she spat playfully, "Thanks…you were _such_ a big help…"

"You're welcome." He answered.

Kagome scoffed. "C'mon…we're gonna be late!!" she took his hand and dragged him to their first class.

"Kikyo…isn't that your sister with the new guy?" Kikyo turned to her friend-Natsue-and scowled.

"For now…"

"He's hot…can I get a chance when you're done?"

"Who says I'll ever be done with him?" Kikyo smiled as she turned around to look at InuYasha. "He's rich and hot. What more could a girl be looking for?"

"Nothing." Natsue smirked.

"I have taught you well…but…Inu-kun_ does_ has an older brother…you can have him if you want…he's only a year or 2 older than us."

"That is so fetch!"

"What the hell is 'fetch?'"

"It's slang…from England…"

"Well…stop trying to make it happen! It's not!!" Kikyo practically growled.

"O…Okay…"**(A/N I know, I know…totally stolen from "Mean Girls"-I love this movie, btw-so…it's not mine…blah blah etc etc you know the drill.)**Natsue stared at her feet as she followed Kikyo to their first class-Science.

Kagome took her seat next InuYasha and stared out the window.

'_Wow…_'she thought. '_Just two short days ago my life sucked…then he came…'_she smiled as she turned to InuYasha and pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he blushed slightly.

"Nothing…just this time Thursday I was wishing I was dead…" she smiled. "Then you walked through those doors…:

She interlaced her fingers with his before he answered. "Now your life is so miraculous, you can't believe it?" he teased.

"Shut up…yesterday was awesome…before I went home, at least…" she smiled. "Saw Miroku again, became best friends with Sango, had my first kiss with you-"

"Knew it." InuYasha smiled.

"And…then after everything happened at my house, I stayed at your place where we continually made out."

"That was my favorite part." He smiled.

"Shut up!" she punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Hey!!" he faked anger, smiling.

"What's with the shouting, Kagome-chan?" Sango was standing next to the couple looking confused.

"No reason, Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled. "He's just being a guy again."

"Hey!!"

"I feel for you." Sango sat down in front of Kagome, diagonal from InuYasha.

Kagome suppressed her laughter, since InuYasha seemed to actually starting to be really pissed.

"Hey, we-?" Sango was cut off by their teacher entering the room, making all of them break out their textbooks and some paper.

Sango quickly scribbled down she was going to say on a piece of paper and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome quickly unfolded it and read what was on it.

"_We on for Sunday? Remember? Pirates, girl!! . U said u'd bring a guy 4 me!!_" Kagome smiled and showed it to InuYasha, who read it and sighed before writing a small answer on it.

Kagome took it back and read it. "_Go ahead…U O me, Kags…I wan a HUGE session for this…"_

Kagome scribbled "_Okies…I'm staying at ur place anywys…just…get a fan or sumthng, k?_"

InuYasha read it quickly and smiled as Kagome took out another piece of paper, wrote on it "_U got it!! Be Inu's 7, k?_" and handed it to the girl in front of her.

Sango read it smiled, nodding so Kagome would know her answer.

Kagome quickly received an answer from the note she gave InuYasha and-somewhat surprised since she wasn't expecting an answer-read it.

"_We could, o course, jus take off our…"_

Kagome couldn't read anymore, knowing _exactly _what was written and scribbled on the other side "_Hentai!!-blush- I kill u 4 that l8er!! . _" and handed it to InuYasha.

He read it and almost laughed out loud.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully, and they were finally free from the numbered hell.

"God…finally….I thought that stupid class would never end!!" Kagome yawned.

"Amen to that…" Sango stretched her hands above her head as they walked to English.

"Hey...where's Miroku?" InuYasha glanced around for the glare he hadn't felt in Math.

"He doesn't have first period with us, remember? Only everything after that." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah..." InuYasha rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as they all split up and went to their lockers.

Kagome flipped her hair to the side a bit, trying to get it out of her face as she put in her combination.

When she finally opened it, she put back in what she didn't need, and took out everything she did.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome..." Kagome heard a seductive voice from the other side of her locker door.

'_Oh God...please don't let it be him... please don't let it be him... please don't let it be him...'_ Kagome closed her door slowly to find Kouga, only instead of wearing a waiter's uniform, he was wearing their school uniform.

"Hi..." she moaned inwardly. '_Aw crap...I hope InuYasha doesn't make a scene...'_

"Hello Kagome..." he took her free hand and kissed it lightly.

Kagome-struggling to get out of his grip-pulled her hand away-finally-and smiled nervously. "Th-Thank you, Kouga...I have to go to class now...See ya later..." she quickly moved her way behind him and out from underneath his gaze.

"Wait..." he placed a hand on her shoulders, making her flinch and move out of his grip immediately. "What class do you have next?" he asked, totally oblivious to her increasing lack of comfort.

"Uhh...I...I don't have time to talk right now, Kouga...I...I have to go meet, uh, Sango and Miroku and InuYasha-"

"That guy you were with last night? Why are you going out with him instead of me?" he asked indignantly.

"Because-!!"

"What the hell are you doing, Kouga?!"

They turned to see a fuming InuYasha and a shocked Sango.

"InuYasha!! You-You remember Kouga!! From that time we will not discuss!!" she nodded in Sango's direction slightly.

InuYasha got it and didn't bring up _when_ or _how_ they met him, but he did bring up that he tried to hit on his Kagome. "Stay away from her!!" he snarled.

Somehow, a crowd had formed around them all, chanting fight softly, prepping themselves for what would come.

"Who died and made you the boss of her?" Kouga growled.

"Kouga!! InuYasha!! Please stop it!!" Kagome pleaded.

"Look!! You made her upset you idiot!!" InuYasha had a look in his eyes that scared Kagome.

They almost looked...red...

"InuYasha!! Stop it!!" she latched onto his arm, calming him to the touch.

He looked down at Kagome to see tears in her eyes. "Ka...Kagome..." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry..."

"You...Your eyes..." she whimpered.

"Shh...I know...I'll tell you at home okay...?" Kagome nodded.

The crowd had long dispersed once they knew there would be no fight, leaving Kouga to glare at InuYasha. "You bastard!! Why'd you make her cry?! I would never do that!!"

That hurt InuYasha.

Deep down there.

It stung his heart.

"C'mon..." InuYasha turned to see Miroku pulling on his arm. "We're gonna be late..."

He nodded, and still holding Kagome-who had stopped crying but was staying there to enjoy his warmth-as they walked to English.

"Kagome...You okay...?" Sango asked quietly.

They had arrived at English about 10 minutes ago, and since this was the one class InuYasha didn't sit next to Kagome, he had asked Sango to see if she was okay.

"Yeah...he...he just scared me for a minute..." Kagome smiled. "I'm fine!! I'll talk to him later, is all..." she trailed off.

Sango-not thoroughly convinced-dropped the subject as they began to start taking notes.

After English they headed over to all their other classes, Kagome babbling happily as if what happened that morning never existed.

This made InuYasha just a bit more than uneasy.

"Hey...Kagome...?" Kagome turned to see a worried InuYasha at the sound of her name.

"Uh...nani?" she cocked her head to the side bit.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened this morning...?"

By this time, school had ended uneventfully and he was driving them back to his place.

Kagome was worried by his tone. "You said we'd talk about this at home..." she breathed, remembering the look in his eyes earlier that morning.

"But-"

"At home..." she whispered almost silently.

"What are you scared of...?"

She gazed up at him. "N-Nothing...everything is fine...y-you just said you wanna talk about this at your house..."

"...Are you scared what I'll tell you will ruin everything...?"

"Nothing could ever ruin what I feel..." she smiled as InuYasha turned his head towards her in shock. "We're here."

InuYasha looked up from where they were parked an saw he was in his driveway.

Kagome practically jumped out of the car as she grabbed her stuff and walking over to the front door, waiting for InuYasha to catch up with her.

He quickly opened the door to find Sesshomaru snuggling up with a snoozing Rin as they watched a movie on the wide-screen TV in front of them.

Kagome smiled at their cuteness as she sneaked by and up the stairs as to not ruin the mood.

InuYasha just walked-not caring if he ruined the mood. He knew they were sleeping anyways.

Kagome shot him a mix of confusion and anger at his total disregard to the couple on the couch.

"They're asleep. Stop worrying." He shrugged.

Kagome looked over his shoulder to see that he was right. They were so quiet, she couldn't tell. "How did you-?"

He smiled as he clamped a hand over her mouth. He pointed up the stairs with his free hand.

She nodded and followed him to his room...their room.

"Okay...spill." Kagome got right to the point the moment he closed the door.

"What happened to not wanting to talk about it?"

She sighed, placing a few fingers against her forehead as she answered. "I told you...I wanted to talk about it when we got home...and now we are. Talk."

He sighed. "You might wanna sit first..."

She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm fine."

"No, trust me...you'll wanna sit down."

"Quit stalling." She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm all ears."

He took a deep breath, and began...slowly. "I...I'm half demon."

**Translations**

**-san is like Ms., Mr., and/or Mrs.**

**Ne is like their huh?**

**-kun is what you add to a boy's name if you like them**

**-chan is what you add to their name when they are either young, small, and/or your best friend (the last is only if you are both girls)**

**Hentai means "pervert"**

**Nani means "what?"**

**Keiiti-whoa...that was short...Sorry folks!! Minor writer's block, which made me not look at this for a long time. I apologize.**

**InuYasha-You should be sorry!! You didn't let me beat up Kouga!!**

**Kagome-rolls her eyes**

**Kyou-meh...she's been too busy working to save up money to buy the first season box set of "Bones"**

**Keiiti-Which comes out November 28th 2006, just 5 short days from now!**

**Kyou-You're still short quite a bit.**

**Keiiti-That's just because I bought the new ShojoBeat and Sess 2 manga along with some magnetic penguin bookmarks!! It comes to $20, Sess!! –waves fist threateningly-**

**Kyou-(-.-')**

**InuYasha-(-.-')**

**Kagome-(-.-')**

**Keiiti-Well, it's time for the quote of the chappy!! Whose turn is it?**

**Kyou-Mine!!**

**Quote of the Chappy**

**Never drive faster than your guardian angel can fly.**

**Keiiti-Amen to that...no wonder I always lose mine...**

**Kyou-(-.-')**

**Kagome-Well...I think that's it for today.**

**InuYasha-Yea...I guess**

**Kyou- -nod-**

**Keiiti-Happy Thanksgiving!! (Yes, I write these LONG before I post them, so they're ready)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**[Wishing**_

_**Chapter IX**_

Disclaimer (n)-When one says something to save one's ass from a lawsuit.

i.e. I do not own InuYasha…and I never will…(;.;)

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah_' Thinking

_Blee Flashbacks/Singing (just in case they break into song…you never know with me…-.-')_

**(Blah Author's Notes)**

_Last Time on Wishing_

"_Okay…spill." Kagome got right to the point the moment he closed the door._

"_What happened to not wanting to talk about it?"_

_She sighed, placing a few fingers against her forehead as she answered. "I told you…I wanted to talk about it when we got home…and now we are. Talk."_

_He sighed. "You might wanna sit first…"_

_She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm fine."_

"_No, trust me…you'll wanna sit down."_

"_Quit stalling." She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm all ears."_

_He took a deep breath, and began…slowly. "I…I'm half demon."_

_And now…_

Kagome blinked. "What?"

InuYasha sighed deeply. "I'm a hanyou…I'm half demon…" he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.

He didn't want to see the disgust.

"Oh…My…God…"

_Here it comes…_was all that went through his mind.

"That's so cool!!"

He face faulted. "What?!"

"Where are your demons features? Don't hanyous look a little more…demony?" Kagome touched his head and glanced at his hands, looking for something out of the ordinary.

"You…You're not disgusted by my demon blood?" he asked, amazed.

"Why would I be? You're still you." She shrugged. "What kind of demon are you?"

He answered bewildered. "D-Dog, but-!"

"Don't you have anything that shows you're half demon?"

He nodded. "Ka-!"

"Well?"

He blinked. "Well what?"

"Where are your demons features? I wanna see them!!" she grinned.

"You…want to…want to see my true form?" he asked, bewildered.

She nodded violently. "You use a spell, or is it a time of the month for hanyous?" she cocked her head to the side a bit.

He blinked. "Have you thought about this before?"

She nodded slightly. "Yeah…I mean…for most-since the only written documentation of hanyous are about in feudal times when everyone knew about their existence-they showed their true forms all the time. So, you know…I was wondering how it all worked…" she smiled.

He continued to blink before grinning and kissing her on the cheek. "You amaze me…"

She gazed at him, blushing. "W-Why…?"

"I thought you would be disgusted…that you would hate me…and…you still can look at me the way you always have…" he smiled.

She looked at him like he had lobsters coming out of his ears. "Now…why in the world would I think that? I love you and nothing is going to change that…"

InuYasha blushed madly as Kagome added. "Show me!! Please?" she gave him the big-eyed look.

He rolled his eyes before closing them and looked like he was concentrating on something.

Soon, his human ears disappeared and were replaced with two triangular dog ears on top of his head and his nails grew longer and pointer-into claws.

He opened his eyes to reveal his amber orbs.

She glomped him, making him fall backwards onto the bed with her on top of him.

"Kawaii!!!" she shouted as she tweaked his ears.

He smiled at her reaction to something he hated. His ears twitched, earning another "Kawaii!!" from the girl above him.

Finally, what felt like hours later, the initial shock and "kawaii-ness" of the ears wore off. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she drew patterns with her finger. "Anything else you wanna tell me…?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the crown of her head lightly. "Have I told you lately that I love you…?"

She smirked. "Nice try…that's a song title…" she kissed him on the nose. "I love you too…"

They locked eyes for a moment before his lips touched her's in a gentle kiss.

She pulled away, blushing. "Okay…c'mon…help me with my history project!!" she got up and pulled him after her by his wrists, him groaning slightly before standing.

Sesshomaru awoke to a warm, heavy feeling on his arm and shoulder.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before glancing over to his right to see his girlfriend asleep.

_She's…finally mine…_ he smiled a bit before resting his head on her's and dozing off.

Rin awoke to a heavy pressure against her head.

She was able to look up in the general direction of what was on her head, and quickly saw-and smiled at the fact that-it was her boyfriend, the man she had been in love with for three long years.

She tightened her embrace around his torso, making him squirm a bit before opening one eye. "Hello, Rin…" he yawned.

She blushed. "H-Hi…sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up…"

He smiled. "No problem…I like waking up like this…" he placed a light kiss on the crown of her head.

They sat there in a comfortable silence when Kagome and InuYasha walked down the stairs to see the couple on the couch.

"Hey there! How were your naps?" Kagome inquired politely.

"Fine, thank yo-!" Rin's gaze landed on InuYasha's new ears.

Kagome followed Rin's shocked gaze to the top of InuYasha's head.

Her eyes became as big as dinner plates before whispering not-so-softly-or-quietly "InuYasha!! Your ears!!"

InuYasha stared at her like she was insane until he figured out what the spell was. "Shit!!" he tried in vain to cover them with his clawed hands, which didn't help.

"Oh…my…" Rin couldn't speak.

She was in shock.

Sesshomaru's gaze…let's put it this way-if looks could kill, InuYasha would have been a small pile of ashes.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha and Kagome and pushed them both into the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you, InuYasha?!"

"I was telling Kagome the truth, and I forgot to put the spell back on!!" the younger brother explained.

"She knows?" Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You…You don't care…?"

"Of course not!! I love InuYasha!! It wouldn't change anything!!" she huffed, latching herself onto her boyfriend's arm, as if it would protect InuYasha from his brother's wrath.

And in a way, it didn't need to.

Her words had saved him from the beating of a lifetime at the hands of his elder brother.

Sesshomaru put down his younger brother-since after they walked in-he decided to grab InuYasha by the scruff of his collar and hold him three feet above the ground.

He walked out and saw Rin, still sitting wide-eyed on the couch.

"Rin…?"

"He had…dog…dog ears…" she stuttered.

"Yeah…" he sighed sadly as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sesshomaru…what's wrong?"

He looked up to realize she was more concerned with his well-being than InuYasha's dog ears.

"I…probably should've told you this earlier…" he sighed.

"T-Tell me what…?" she asked worriedly.

"My brother…InuYasha is half-demon…and…I'm full demon…" he answered, looking into her eyes, hoping to find some sort of reaction.

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"I'm a demon."

"What…What kind?"

He couldn't make out any sort of emotion in her eyes, but was thankful to not find disgust. "D…Dog…dog demon…our father ruled the Western Lands and…he was engaged to this female dog demon from birth, and they had me…then my mom died…and then he met InuYasha's mother…and they had him…"

Rin nodded slowly. "So…"

He braced himself.

"Do…Do you have a form like he does?"

Sesshomaru stared in awe. "What?"

"Well…I mean…I love his ears." She smiled.

He practically jumped her, making her squeal for a second before crashing his lips down on her's.

She moaned a bit from the lack of air before easing into the kiss.

His tongue rolled across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted.

When she pulled away, she breathed "What was that for…?"

He smiled and pulled her close. "I thought for sure that you would be…abhorred…and hate me…" he kissed the apex of her neck lightly.

"Never…" she held him close.

They sat on that couch in pure bliss for about…000000.1 of a second before Kagome came in and glomped Rin. "Kawaii!!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes(he put the spell back on in the kitchen) at his girlfriend. "Didn't you need help with your history project?"

She nodded. "Hai!! I needed Rin-my partner!!" Insert a brief pause for a hug. "And, I need many arts and crafts supplies."

Rin added. "Emphasis on the many."

The girls smiled, making the boys blush.

"You wanna split up and get whatcha need?" InuYasha suggested.

"Sure!" Kagome smiled, jumped up, and kissed him on the edge of his lips.

InuYasha smiled and was about to swipe in for a deep kiss when Sesshomaru got up, suggesting that they split the list in half and he take Rin while InuYasha took Kagome.

He smiled at the idea, nodding, along with the other 2 girls.

Kagome rambled off a list of what they needed, while Rin wrote it down, Sesshomaru thanking God that he never had to do this project, and InuYasha realizing he needed to call his partner-some guy in their class named Naraku**(A/N dun dun **_**DUN**_-and get to work on their project, too.

Before he knew it, InuYasha found himself driving madly around Tokyo, trying to find the stupid arts & crafts store, with Kagome trying to give him directions, sometimes laughing that his left _was_ her left, making him growl a bit to himself, which usually made Kagome laugh harder.

They finally arrived after a long…_long _journey at the store, which InuYasha cursed for being hidden.

Kagome immediately jumped out of the car, grabbed a cart, and shouted at InuYasha for taking so long, as he hadn't even unbuckled his seatbelt yet.

_How is it that the one with demonic powers and speed is out run by a teenage girl...?_ InuYasha pondered this thought as he followed almost shamefully after the very hyper girl.

They walked down the aisles, InuYasha pushing the cart, and Kagome bouncing down in front of him, grabbing stuff off the shelves, throwing them into the cart, and crossing it off the list before moving onto the next item.

"What the hell is this project, anyways?!" InuYasha groaned, having glanced into the nearly full cart.

"We have to make a…" Kagome thought for a moment.

InuYasha laughed. "Do you even remember?"

Kagome huffed. "Of course I do!! We hafta make a…um…a…thing…"

InuYasha walked away from the cart and embraced her, burying his head into her shoulder.

Kagome flushed, not really sure how to react to this. "In…InuYasha…?"

She felt him trembling, moving her along with him. "Oh my…Are you _crying_?!" she asked worriedly.

She shoved him off of her, to see that he was laughing hysterically.

Kagome shoved him harder, but he didn't move anymore. "You…forgot…about it…!!"

Kagome fumed. "So did you!!"

InuYasha nodded. "But _you_ made this _huge_ show about rushing down here, and buying all this crap…!!"

Kagome shrugged. "You're paying for it—call it what you will."

InuYasha stopped laughing, and groaned. "I _do_ get to use some of it, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I got the biggest packs for a reason."

InuYasha pecked her on the lips, and pulled away, going back to the cart. "Shall we continue?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Yes! Let's."

Rin and Sesshomaru had found and gotten to an arts & craft shop almost immediately, sine Sesshomaru knew how to follow direction from his girlfriend.

"I think that's everything!!" Rin smiled, pushing the cart to the check-out.

The cart didn't move.

Rin huffed at it, and shoved it harder.

Still, it did not move.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Need a little help?"

Rin shrugged, like nothing had happened. "If you want."

Sesshomaru pecked her on the cheek and pushed the cart along to the front with no effort.

Rin frowned and followed behind him. "Stupid demon strength…" she mumbled.

Sesshomaru laughed. "I have exceptional hearing too, you know?"

**Keitti—Okay, well, I'm sorry it took so long!!! TT I got my laptop taken away, and then I couldn't get it back.**

**See, my parents said that I could get it back once I did all my hw for a week—so I did, but they wouldn't give it back.**

**So, I worked all summer and bought a new one. YAY!!! D**

**Kagome—So now you can type up more chapters, right?**

**Keiiti—Well…once I find where my muse is!! TT I wanted to write a **_**really**_** long chapter to make up for taking so long, but that idea…died…I mean, this one is only 7 pages!!! TT**

**InuYasha—Smooth…-.-'**

**Keitti—Shut up!! TT**

**Kyou—Well…the quote of the chapter is…**

**[Quote**

**If there is no laughter in heaven, then I do not want to go there.**

**--Martin Luther**

**[End Quote**

**Keiiti—Next time, I promise to write a longer chapter, and….stuff…um…Bye.**


End file.
